Le coffret aux lettres
by Amazaria
Summary: "Eh, Abby, j'ai un problème. Eh, Abby, t'es où ? Eh, Abby, ne me laisse pas seule, pas tout de suite. Reste, je t'en prie, et dis-moi que tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar." Les lettres, on n'y prête pas attention. Jamais. Pourtant, elles contiennent des histoires : et ces lettres-ci racontent l'histoire de Violet au milieu de sa septième année -au milieu de la guerre.
1. Est-ce que toi aussi ?

_Dis-moi, Abigail_

 _Dis-moi, est ce que toi aussi tu te réveilles avec le gout des larmes dans la bouche, avec le nom des morts dans la tête, avec une chape de plomb sur les épaules ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu sens le découragement t'envahir parfois, non, tout le temps ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu exècres ces adultes, qui, trop enfoncés dans leur déni, nous ont plongé dans une guerre que nous n'avons aucune chance de gagner ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu te raccroche aux cours, tu passes toutes tes heures libres à travailler pour ne plus voir les yeux rouges et abattus des autres ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu te demandes toutes les heures, toutes les minutes, toutes les secondes pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu passes des heures à consoler les plus jeunes, à leur promettre que tout ira bien malgré tout, alors que tu n'arrives même pas à relever la tête ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu méprise tous ces prétendus héros qui attendent la bataille avec impatience, alors que toi tu es terrifié ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu ne peux t'empêcher d'envier ceux qui ont fait un choix ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu passes tes nuits à t'empêcher de fermer les yeux, de peur de revoir ceux des disparus ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu te haïs de ne pas te rallier du côté des résistants alors que Tu-sais-qui a tué tous ceux à qui tu tiens ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu ne supportes pas les regards compatissants qui t'accompagnes toujours ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu ne sais pas quoi faire, emmêlée dans des sentiments contradictoires que tu ne sais plus différencier ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu as l'impression de devenir folle, enfermée dans une maison de glace d'où tu ne peux sortir, et d'où tu ne peux rien faire à part t'interroger continuellement ?_

 _Dis-moi, Abigail, dis-moi,_

 _Est-ce que toi aussi tu écrit des lettres aux morts pour te donner l'illusion qu'ils sont encore vivants ?_

* * *

 **Hum.**

 **Ouais, les textes déprimants, c'est vraiment mon truc.**

 **Bon...**

 **Donc, un nouveau recu** **eil, cette fois-ci de lettres ! Je pense que je vais alterner entre celui-ci et "Ceux-qui-n'avaient-pas-survécus", un jour sur deux, quoi. Ou peut-être pas, je verrai.**

 **Bon dites moi si ça vous a plu ou si je dois arrêter immédiatement d'écrire des textes aussi** **tristes (et je sais que vous lisez, j'ai les statistiques pour me le prouver, donc bon !).**

 **A demain ou à tout de suite, ça dépend !**

 **Amazaria.**


	2. En pleine tempête

_**Bon, j'ai finalement pu poster.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _J'ai toujours trouvé ridicule les journaux intimes. Se confier à un bout de papier qui ne pourra jamais nous répondre, c'est absurde. Quel réconfort pourrait-il jamais nous apporter ? Ce n'est pas un être vivant, alors à quoi bon ?_

 _C'est risible, n'est-ce pas, Abigail ? C'est risible que je dénigre ce procédé, alors que c'est exactement ce que je fais en ce moment ? C'est risible que je dise que seuls les êtres vivants peuvent réconforter, alors que les lettres sont ce qui me permet de garder la tête hors de l'eau, hors du sang, plutôt. C'est risible, non ? C'est risible._

 _Enfin, sans doute que mes lettres sont différentes que les journaux des enfants. Je n'y décris pas ma journée, au moins. En même temps, j'aurai du mal à faire plus d'une page. Ou alors j'en ferais dix, parce que je n'aurais pu m'empêcher de m'insurger contre les Carrow tout au long de mon récit. Ou encore, je ferais dix pages larmoyantes et débordantes d'auto-apitoiement. Et de l'auto-apitoiement, ce n'est pas ça qui manque au château. Entre ceux qui se complaisent dans leur rôle de victime avec force de soupirs déprimants, ceux qui jouent les pleureuses à un enterrement n'importe où et n'importe quand, et ceux qui portent la « résistance » à bout de bras et qui n'en peuvent plus des pleureuses et des victimes… L'école est devenue aussi sinistre qu'un cimetière par une nuit d'hiver. Et on ne peut pas dire que les adultes non psychopathes aide beaucoup._

 _Tu verrais l'ambiance dans la salle commune, ce n'est que sanglots et discussions démoralisantes. Si quelqu'un rit, on le fusille du regard, comme si il venait de commettre un acte inadmissible et irrespectueux. Quelle différence avec notre première année !_

 _Et les professeurs… Ils sont soi-disant pieds et mains liés. Tu parles ! Mc Gonagall l'est sans doute, mais les autres… Ils sont juste trop terrifiés pour intervenir. Je ne leur reproche pas, enfin si, un peu. Mais il serait hypocrite de les blâmer alors que moi-même je suis dans le même état._

 _On décrivait, Poudlard comme le dernier lieu sûr. Un havre de paix au milieu de la guerre, une île au milieu de la tempête, une oasis au milieu du désert. Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme ça. Même Dumbeldore n'était pas infaillible. La preuve, il n'a pu empêcher le basilic de pétrifier ses élèves, il n'a pu empêcher les détraqueurs de venir sur le terrain de Quidditch, il n'a pu empêcher Potter de se faire emporter, il n'a pas pu empêcher Cédric de mourir, il n'a pas pu empêcher Voldemort de revenir. Il n'a pas pu empêcher Ombrage de s'installer, il n'a pas pu empêcher sa propre mort. Je ne dis pas que c'était à lui d'empêcher tout ça, ce serai illusoire et stupide. Mais jusqu'à notre cinquième année, il faisait toujours peser sur nous une ombre rassurante, et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, j'ai comme l'impression que notre île est en train de couler._

 _Mais il est hors de question que je la laisse faire._

 _Je le dois au moins à ta mémoire, Abby._

* * *

 _ **Donc, une nouvelle histoire, moins larmoyante parce qu'il faut bien que je pose les bases !**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**_

 _ **A vendredi pour la suite !**_

 _ **Et, en passant, merci à Arwalia pour sa rewiew ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**_

 _ **(J'utilise beaucoup trop de point d'exclamation... Non ?)**_

 **Amazaria**


	3. La guerre

**_Pas le temps de parler, je peux pas poster de demain à vendredi, désolée !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _La guerre n'est pas la chose la plus joyeuse au monde, c'est évident. Elle est le résultat d'un subtil mélange entre douleur, colère, folie et pouvoir, et engendre bien souvent pleurs, cris, vengeance, blessures, morts et autres réjouissances. Elle a façonné et façonnera les heures les plus sombres de l'Histoire moldue et sorcière, elle a entraîné et entraînera rancœurs, méfiance, dédain, préjugés, souffrances et traumatismes sur le long et le court terme. Elle est sans conteste une horreur, une abomination, une erreur, la bête noire de l'humanité, la période où s'expriment tous les défauts et où les pires actes –sauvagerie, cruauté, manipulation, trahisons…- se déroulent certainement. Elle est sang et larmes, regrets et désespoir, solitude et incompréhension, violence et appréhension. On la voit arriver et on la nie, on attend le tout dernier moment, pour, dans un dernier sursaut d'espoir ou de stupidité, combattre le futur sombre qu'on a laissé se construire. Elle est semblable à une immense vague dévastatrice, à un gigantesque raz-de-marée déchaîné : de loin elle parait inoffensive, de près elle n'est que destruction et morts. On la voit fondre sur nous, et au lieu de réagir et de s'enfuir, ou de faire quelque chose pour l'endiguer, on reste là à la voir s'avancer, à se demander comment une chose aussi énorme a pu nous échapper. La guerre est horrible, c'est un fait, un fait que personne ne cherche à nier une fois qu'on a réalisé qu'on est en guerre. La guerre est une histoire indissociable de l'Histoire, qu'elle soit moldue ou sorcière._

 _Je suis bien déprimante, aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas, Abigail ? Si tu pouvais encore me parler, tu me dirais sûrement d'arrêter de broyer du noir et de venir dehors. Tu me dirais qu'il fait beau et que je devrais arrêter de penser à des choses auxquelles je ne peux rien changer, tu me dirais de venir avec toi dans les cuisines, ou d'aller discuter quelques instants avec William, tu me dirais que ce n'est pas encore tout à fait la guerre et que je dois profiter de ma jeunesse._

 _Mais c'est la guerre, la guerre semblable à une tornade : après qu'elle soit passée, derrière son sillage on ne retrouve que débris et corps balancés de ci de là avec une violence paraissant impossible._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	4. Folie

**_Euh... Salut ?_**

 ** _(Je tiens à rappeler que tuer l'auteure parce qu'elle est infoutue de respecter ses propres délais ne sert à rien. )_**

 _ **Je suis pas morte, au final !**_

 ** _(Si, c'est une bonne nouvelle. )_**

 ** _Et je suis totalement et absolument désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster !_**

 ** _(Syndrome de la page blanche, mon amie...)_**

 ** _Voilà, c'est tout..._**

 ** _Du coup je vous dis à dans deux jours !_**

 ** _(J'espace les publications parce que sinon..._**

 ** _Ben ça donne ce qui vient de se passer. )_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _Est-ce que je suis folle ?_

 _C'est un comportement de folle de parler aux morts, et c'est bien ce que je fais avec ces lettres. Certes, je ne parle pas, j'écris, mais au final ça revient au même. C'est un comportement de folle de parler aux morts._

 _Alors, est-ce que je suis folle ?_

 _Ou alors, est-ce que ce sont les autres qui le sont?_

 _J'ai de plus en plus l'impression de vivre enterrée sous terre. Une force, un poids invisible semble me peser sur les épaules. J'étouffe dans notre salle commune, je ne mets plus les pieds dans notre dortoir, Abby. De toute façon, je n'y plus jamais mis les pieds depuis ta mort. Cet endroit me rappelait trop de souvenirs, trop d'échos d'une période qui me semble si lointaine maintenant… Disputes, rires, pleurs et confidences y résonnent et m'hantent dès que je pose les yeux sur ce qui a été l'emplacement de ton lit. Ils l'ont enlevé, ton lit, et ça fait un grand vide au milieu de la chambre. Ta malle a été emportée par ta famille, l'endroit où tu t'asseyais en cours a été occupé par quelqu'un d'autre… Plus personne n'ose parler de toi, j'ai l'impression qu'on essaie de t'effacer. Si je n'avais pas tes cadeaux, tes lettres, il ne resterait rien de toi. Tu comprends que je n'ai pu rester dans le dortoir, non ?_

 _Je ne savais pas où dormir, lorsque je l'ai quitté. Aller dans le parc était impossible –s'il pleuvait, j'aurais eu l'air intelligente-, rester dans les couloirs était trop risqué – les profs font des rondes, et je refusais de tomber sur les Carrow !-, et rester dans la salle commune n'était pas envisageable – qu'aurais-je pu répondre si on m'avait demandé ce que je faisais là ? -. En désespoir de cause, cette nuit-là, je me suis endormie dans une classe vide._

 _J'y suis resté, depuis le temps. J'ai métamorphosé les tables en lit, table de chevet et étagères, les chaises en une armoire. C'est devenu tout à fait confortable !_

 _J'essaye de m'en persuader, en tout cas._

 _Mais tant de choses manquent, Abby. Il manque les rires des garçons quand on s'assoie à notre table ; il manque l'étincelle amusée dans l'œil des profs quand ils nous demandent de se taire en cours ; il manque les défis idiots qu'on se lançait quand on discutait dans la salle commune ; il manque nos lectures au coin de la cheminée ; il manque les chansons que Rachel chantaient tout le temps auparavant ; il manque tout ça et tant encore…_

 _Je ne reconnais plus Poudlard, tu sais. Le château est semblable à une maison hantée par des dizaines de fantômes impassibles. Personne ne parle dans les couloirs, personne ne coure et personne ne se plaint plus de son cours suivant. C'est horrible._

 _Les cours d'Etude de Moldus sont devenus une propagande anti-moldus, la DCFM nous apprends plus à vénérer les forces du mal qu'à nous en défendre, les Potions sont soudainement toute devenues innofensives,et ainsi de suit . En Runes, par contre, rien n'a changé, si ce n'est que l'air détendu du professeur a été remplacé par une mine perpétuellement inquiète. Et c'est pareil en Métamorphose, en Sortilège et en Botanique._

 _Mais les retenues sont certainement le plus effroyable. Nous devons nous entraîner à lancer le_ Doloris _sur les élèves ! Le **Doloris**! Est-ce que tu imagine ce que c'est de devoir lancer un Impardonnable sur des gamins de onze ans dont le seul tort est d'être trop silencieux, trop rebelle, pas assez "pur" ou trop honnête ?_

 _Non, bien sûr que tu n'imagines pas. Après tout, tu es morte._

 _..._

 _Eh, tu sais quoi ?_

 _Peut-être bien que je suis folle au fond._

 _Peut-être que je suis folle._

* * *

 _ **Et encore un chapitre suuuuuuper joyeux !**  
_

 _ **Ne me remerciez pas.**_

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu et vous prie de me pardonner pour cette absence impromptue !**

 **Amazaria**


	5. Halloween

_**Oui, je suis en retard. Non, vous ne pouvez toujours pas me tuer.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween, et on peut dire que la décoration sinistre du château colle bien avec l'ambiance qui y règne. L'atmosphère dans la salle commune s'est encore refroidit, si c'était possible. Hannah a bien essayé de nous remonter le moral, pour une fois que nous étions tous ensemble, après tout ! Mais bon, on ne peut pas dire que nos précédents Halloween soit plus joyeux que celui-ci. Première année, un troll dans les cachots ! Deuxième année, Halloween c'était bien passé, jusqu'à l'attaque de Miss Teigne… Troisième année, déjà que le moral n'était pas au plus haut, la Grosse Dame a été attaquée… Quant à notre quatrième année… Il ne s'est rien passé d'aussi angoissant que pour les autres années, certes, mais le souvenir de Cédric teinte tous nos souvenirs d'une couleur bien amère. Cinquième année : Ombrage ! Et cela seul suffit à faire de cet Halloween un mauvais souvenir ! La sixième année, en soi, n'a rien au de terrible, mais bon… Rajoute sur ça que ce soir sera notre premier Halloween sans toi, que Dumbeldore est mort, que la guerre approche et que les Carrow existent, et tu auras une bonne idée de l'atmosphère incroyablement morose qui règne._

 _Nous sommes dans notre dortoir, en ce moment, et ce qui était censé être une réunion joyeuse ressemble plus à un avant-enterrement… Et je sais de quoi je parle, crois-moi !_

 _Au final, je t'écris, Hannah lit, Susan fait semblant de dormir, mais ses épaules sont secouées par des sanglots compulsifs, des pleurs silencieux, que nous faisons tous semblant de ne pas voir, Rachel… et bien, Rachel fixe le vide, et je n'ai pas besoin de pouvoirs en divination pour deviner qu'elle est perdue dans ses souvenirs, et toi… Toi tu n'es pas là, évidemment._

 _Ouaip, une réunion joyeuse au possible._

 _Tu as remarqué, Abby ? Je suis passé de l'auto-apitoiement au sarcasme. Est-ce une bonne nouvelle, selon toi ? Laquelle des deux phases préfère-tu ? J'ai beau être non, non, avoir été ta meilleure amie, je ne saurais le dire._

 _Ce soir, c'est mon dernier Halloween à Poudlard. Et, si je survis jusque-là, la fin de l'année marquera la fin de ma scolarité. J'ai du mal à y croire. Plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que ce n'est pas normal. Mon monde a explosé en plein vol lors de ma sixième année, alors pourquoi est-ce que le temps défile ?_

 _Eh, me revoilà partie dans une séance d'auto-apitoiement, hein, Abby ? Quand je te disais que rien ne va plus…_

 _Maintenant, je suis dans le dortoir des garçons, et la même ambiance pesante règne. Mais bon, puisqu'on est tous ensemble, toute la promo, on essaie de faire illusion. Ainsi, Hannah, Justin, Rachel, Zacharias, Lukas et Susan discutent ensemble de… de je ne sais pas trop quoi. Il n'essaie plus de me faire participer, en tout cas, et tant mieux. Ils essaient de penser à autre chose en faisant ça, c'est flagrant, en tout cas pour moi. Parce que, franchement, quelles personnes normales et réalistes parleraient de leur avenir possible alors qu'ils ne savent pas s'ils survivront d'ici la fin de l'année ?_

 _..._

 _Ce soir, Abby…_

 _Ce soir, c'est mon premier Halloween sans toi._

 _Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas le dernier._

* * *

 ** _J'espère que ça vous aura plu !_**

 ** _Une petite question : dans quelle maison se trouve notre héroïne, selon vous ?_**

 ** _(C'est pas dur, franchement.)_**

 ** _A dans deux jours !_**

 **Amazaria**


	6. Incroyable

**_Pas en retard ! Nah !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _(Si il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui me lit... )_**

* * *

 _Je me demande si l'infirmerie a déjà été aussi occupée._

 _C'est vrai, quoi. Entre tous ceux qui étaient en retenue et qui nécessiterait plus Sainte-Mangouste qu'une simple infirmerie, ceux qui leurs rendent visite, ceux qui ont des blessures bien plus superficielles -mal de tête, indigestion, fièvre…-, et ceux qui reste là dans l'espoir de ne pas assister à la DCFM et l'étude de Moldus, la pauvre Mme Pomfresh est submergée._

 _Devine-tu où je me trouve, Abby ?_

 _Et oui, je suis l'infirmerie. Ô joie. Je te rassure, je ne suis pas là en tant que blessée. Je viens aider Mme Pomfresh, en fait. Je m'occupe des cas les plus simples, pendant mon temps libre. Histoire de me rendre utile, un tout petit peu, en tout cas._

 _Je pense que bientôt toutes les victimes des retenues n'auront plus le droit de se faire soigner. En tout cas, les habitués, qui ne sont pas si nombreux que ça, compte tenu que les Carrow sont extrêmement sévères, et encore, c'est peu dire. Mais bon, j'imagine qu'une seule retenue dissuade déjà suffisamment. Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai jamais fait l'expérience, encore heureux ! Je le dois à ma maison, sans doute. Tu le sais, nous sommes toujours dans l'ombre. Autant ça m'énervait lors de nos premières années, autant maintenant, passer inaperçue m'arrange. Les Gryffondors de notre année, par exemple, n'ont pas cette chance. Ils sont en pleine lumière, surtout que le « grand trio » n'est pas là, ce qui ne manque pas de faire ricaner les Carrow. Tu penses bien, il ne manque pas une occasion pour se moquer des trois absents, disant qu'ils ont pris la fuite, que nous ferions mieux de suivre leur exemple._

 _Je dois avouer ne pas savoir quoi penser des trois lions partis. Ont-ils pris la fuite, comme semble le penser les Serpentards ? Ou sont-ils partis confronter Tu-Sais-Qui ? Je ne saurais le dire. Je ne les connais pas assez pour tenter de comprendre. Et puis, je m'en fous un peu, au final. Qu'ils aillent en Australie ou qu'ils tuent des Mangemorts, ça m'est égal. Ils peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent. Ce n'est pas trois adolescents qui pourront changer le cours de cette guerre, non ? Même si parmi eux se trouve un Sauveur, Elu, Garçon-qui-a-survécu, ou je ne sais quoi._

 _On place trop d'espoirs en Harry Potter, à tel point que beaucoup semble oublier que ce n'est à la base qu'un adolescent de dix-sept ans orphelin. Il a beau être courageux et talentueux, ce n'est pas un demi-dieu. Qu'il soit ou pas l'Elu, il ne nous sauvera pas en claquant des doigts._

 _Enfin, bref._

 _Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, aujourd'hui, à l'infirmerie. Ce qui explique que j'en profite pour t'écrire._

 _Halloween s'est bien passé, si on écarte le fait que je me suis disputée avec Su'. Parce que j'ai eu le malheur de plaisanter, elle m'a reproché de ne pas attacher assez d'importance à la situation, d'être insensible, égoïste, de ne pas avoir assez d'égards pour les autres… Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, nous sommes tous sur les nerfs en ce moment. Mais bon, cette soirée est à ajouter au palmarès des « souvenirs désagréables à ne surtout pas se remémorer histoire de ne pas balancer ses quatre vérités à tout le monde »._

 _Youhou !_

 _Enfin, tu connais Su'… Elle ne viendra pas s'excuser, à moins que Rachel ne lui ordonne le faire. Et je préfère pas d'excuses du tout à des excuses non sincères. Mon côté égoïste, sans doute !_

 _Quant aux garçons… Rien à dire, si ce n'est que Zach' et Lukas se sont encore engueulés, pour les même raisons que d'habitude, à savoir : Dumbeldore était-il un héros ou un connard ?_

 _Je te laisse deviner qui pense quoi…_

 _Au final, effectivement, ce n'était peut-être pas un super Halloween, en considérant que Hannah et moi avons préférée se cacher dans ma « chambre » plutôt que finir le repas en compagnie de tout le monde._

 _Mais bon, personne n'a fondu en larmes, alors je considère que c'était une bonne soirée._

 _Incroyable comme je suis plus optimiste qu'il y a un an._

 _Incroyable comme je suis plus froide qu'il y a un an._

 _Incroyable comme je suis plus triste qu'il y a un an._

 _Incroyable comme je suis plus inquiète qu'il y a un an._

 _Incroyable comme je suis plus méfiante qu'il y a un an._

 _Incroyable comme je me sens plus seule qu'il y a un an, alors je suis toujours entourée._

 _Peut-être que c'est la guerre qui me fait cette effet, Abby._

 _Ou bien ta mort._

* * *

 ** _Et voilà !_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous aura plu !_**

 ** _(Rewiew... S'il vous plaît... Que je sache au moins sie que je fais est bien...)_**

 ** _A dans deux jours !_**

 **Amazaria**


	7. Morte

**_Ah ah ! Je suis pas en retard ! Youpiii !_**

 ** _J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! (Et espère que vous allez pas déprimer... Enfin... Vous avez l'habitude !)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _Le noir ne m'a jamais fait peur._

 _Rectification : le noir ne m'a jamais peur ce qui pourrait se cacher dedans, si._

 _Pendant toute mon enfance, j'ai été terrifiée par la nuit, et les coins sombres. Les histoires de fantôme, de vampire, de loup-garou m'ont instaurée à l'égard de cette période une méfiance accrue. Plutôt ironique, vu que maintenant la nuit est sans doute le moment que je préfère._

 _Enfin, pas la nuit. Plutôt le moment juste après le crépuscule, cet instant où la silhouette du soleil a disparue et où pourtant sa lumière rosée éclaire encore le ciel… Mais, bon, tu ne dois pas voir de quoi je parle. Quasiment personne ne voit de quoi je parle, quand je l'explique. C'est vraiment joli, pourtant. Mais tout le monde préfère le crépuscule._

 _Mais bon, bref. Tu dois avoir deviné quelle heure il est, avec cette entrée en matière pour le moins originale, non ?_

 _Et oui ! C'est la nuit. Il est précisément deux quarante-trois, si j'en crois ma montre. Et… je suis toujours éveillée. Alors que demain je me lève à 8 heures._

 _Ô joie._

 _Je dirais même plus : Ô euphorie._

 _Et bien, puisque mon cerveau refuse catégoriquement de dormir, je vais te résumer mes malheurs…_

 _Bon. Alors, premièrement, je me suis toujours pas réconciliée avec Susan. Ça va bientôt faire une semaine qu'elle essaie de réaliser un avada kedavra avec ses yeux dès qu'elle me voit. Youpiiii ! Comme si ma vie était déjà pas assez bordélique._

 _Deuxièmement, en Etude de Moldus, nous somme passé sur un nouveau chapitre. A savoir, « Les moldus, (ces erreurs de la nature, en sous-entendu) doivent se soumettre au contrôle des sorciers.». Je n'arrive pas encore à savoir si je le préfère au chapitre précédent, qui était « Les sang-de-bourbes et les dommage qu'ils infligent à la communauté sorcières ». Sans doute pas. Ce chapitre me donnent envie d'étrangler très lentement les Carrow. Mais bon, au moins, on a passé l'éloge à Tu-Sais-Qui, qui nous apprend que ce formidable_ _psychopathe ayant un très gros problème mental,_ _hum hum, bienfaiteur, nous a sans doute sauvé de la destruction par les moldus, (qui, dois-je te le rappeler,_ _ **ignorent jusqu'à notre existence ?!**_ _)._

 _Si si, ils ont osé essayer de nous faire avaler ça. Abr*tis !_

 _Troisièmement, on est en novembre et je suis enrhumée. Oui, il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour me mécontenter en ce moment, je sais._

 _Quatrièmement, en DCFM (qui a été renommé Défense Contre Les Fous Moldues (et leurs alliés) par le prof. Au moins, les initiales ne changent pas), nous avons commencé étudier en long, en large et en travers à quel point Dumbeldore était horrible et combien Harry Potter est instable mentalement. Je te jure que si j'entends encore quelqu'un parler d'un de ces deux-là, je vais commettre un meurtre. Je préférai Ombrage ! (Non, c'est faux. Je suis pas folle à ce point-là, quand même. Tu crois que j'ai digéré le « Votre mère est une cracmolle, miss. Comment pouvez-vous prétendre vous y connaître en magie, hmm ? C'est stupide, voyons. Maintenant, taisez-vous. » qu'elle m'a lancé ? NON. Elle toujours en n°2 sur ma liste d'ordures à éliminer le plus vite possible de la surface de la Terre. Le premier étant Tu-Sais-Qui. )_

 _Cinquièmement, je me suis_ _ **aussi**_ _disputé avec William. Quand je te disais qu'on est tous sur les nerfs… Je ne me souviens même pas de la raison pour laquelle on s'est engueulés, mais les faits sont là : on s'est engueulé. Mon frère et moi on s'est_ _ **engueulés.**_ _Mon frère, William, le Serdaigle le plus placide de toute l'histoire de l'humanité, et moi, Violet, la Poufsouffle la moins colérique du monde (du moins envers son frère), se sont engueulés._

…

 _Plus rien ne va._

 _Mais plus rien ne va depuis ta mort, Abby._

 _Non. Non, c'est pas vrai._

 _Plus rien ne va depuis que les autres ont accepté que tu es morte._

 _Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte._

 _Morte._

 _Tu es morte._

 _Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte._

 _T'es morte, Abby._

 _Alors pourquoi je continue de t'écrire ?_

* * *

 ** _Bon..._**

 ** _A dans deux jours !_**

 **Amazaria**


	8. Regrets

**_Salut salut, chers lecteurs fantômes !_**

 ** _Je tiens à m'excuser du temps qu'a pris ce fichu chapitre à paraître : il faut croire qu'en trois semaines sans écrire ou presque, je me suis rouillée ! Honnêtement, j'aurais pu le publier plus tôt, mais il n'aurait pas été très long et pas du tout intéressant._**

 ** _Donc me revoilà, merci de votre patience !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _Il pleut._

 _Il pleut tout le temps en ce moment. C'est assez énervant, en vérité. Il est impossible de faire un seul pas dehors sans être totalement trempé. Forcément, du coup, vus qu'on est tous confinés à l'intérieur, ça n'arrange pas notre humeur. Pas du tout, même. Les intentions meurtrières des élèves –et pas que, d'ailleurs- n'ont jamais été aussi palpables. Et si les regards pouvaient tuer… Il est fort probable qu'on est un monceau de cadavres sur les bras._

 _Voyons le bon côté des choses : au moins, les Mangemorts n'aurait pas eu à se salir plus les mains !_

…

 _L'optimisme, même ironique, ne me va pas, hein, Abby ?_

 _Les jours défilent à une lenteur exaspérante. Novembre se finira bientôt, pourtant. Et je ne rentrerai pas pour les vacances de Noël. Pour la première fois._

 _Quitter Poudlard, même s'il est gouverné par des sbires de Tu-Sais-Qui, est trop dangereux en ce moment. Mon père nous interdit catégoriquement de sortir, à William et moi. Noël risque d'être bien triste, à Poudlard comme à la maison. Pour nous comme pour tous les autres._

 _Je devrais me considérer comme chanceuse, pourtant. Au moins, j'ai encore une famille à qui acheter des cadeaux. Et les cadeaux qu'elle apprécierait ne sont pas des cadavres fraîchement tués, ce qui un plus non négligeable._

 _Si tu savais comme je t'envie, Abby._

 _Ironique, non ? Tu es morte, je suis vivante. Des deux, c'est certainement toi qui devrais m'envier._

 _Et pourtant, et pourtant…_

 _Je t'envie parce que tu n'as jamais entendu les hurlements des torturés, je t'envie parce que tu n'as pas à craindre tous les jours une lettre t'annonçant une énième mort, je t'envie parce que tu n'as pas à entendre les sanglots de ton frère quand il voit tous ses repères tomber, je t'envie parce que tu n'as pas à composer avec des amitiés fragilisées par la guerre… Oh, je t'envie parce que tu n'as pas connu la guerre, c'est tout. Tu n'as pas connu les sourires cruels des Carrow, tu n'as pas vécu l'inquiétude omniprésente qui m'accompagne partout, tu n'as pas traversé les cauchemars et les insomnies que moi j'ai supporté. Toi, tu as connu la mort de Cédric, un élève gentil, mais qu'on ne connaissait pas, et de Dumbeldore, un directeur qu'on respectait mais qu'on aimait pas, et moi j'en ai connu des dizaines d'autres, celle de ma mère, de ma meilleure amie, de cet ami de mon père qui venait dîner avec nous et dont je ne me souviens pas le nom, de mon oncle, ma tante, de ma cousine et de son jumeau avec qui nos parents s'était brouillé et que je n'ai jamais pu rencontrer, et d'autres, tant, tant d'autres morts, de proches et d'inconnus, tant que je n'ai pas assez de mémoire pour me rappeler de tous ce que je savais d'eux, et si tu savais, Abby, si tu savais comme je m'en veux de les oublier…Toi, t'as connu les articles un peu alarmistes de la fin de notre sixième année, moi je lis les articles défaitistes qui annoncent des morts par poignées._

 _Mais merde, c'est pas normal que je t'envie, Abby. Parce que t'es morte ! Tu connaîtras jamais le contenu de nos cours de septième année, tu passeras jamais tes ASPICS, tu feras jamais tes études d'Histoire… Tu plaisanteras plus jamais avec Hannah, tu râleras plus après Rachel, tu ne soupireras plus devant les disputes incessantes de Susan et Justin, tu ne discuteras plus d'Astronomie et de de Runes avec Lukas, et tu ne feras plus tes devoirs avec Zacharias. Et moi j'aurais l'occasion de le faire !_

 _Oh, Abby, pourquoi c'est toi qui est morte ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Tu t'en sortirait mieux, Abby, j'en suis sûre. Toi, tu te disputerais avec personne, toi, tu n'écrirais pas de lettres aux morts, toi, tu serais optimiste au lieu de de broyer du noir ! Tu serais restée dans le dortoir toi, tu saurais consoler Rachel quand elle pleure, tu saurais rassurer Lukas et Zach' quand ils s'inquiètent pour leurs familles ! Tu comprendrais quand Hannah ne va pas bien, quand Susan veut être seule ! Moi, je ne sais rien faire de tout ça !_

 _Oh, Abby..._

 _Tu me manques._

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! Vivi a l'air de manquer sacrément de confiance en elle ! Et de faire une grosse dépression, aussi. Mais en même temps, elle donne cet effet depuis le début de l'histoire, non ? Quoique, dans certains moins que d'autres...**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé !**_

 **Amazaria**


	9. Résistance

**_Je sais, je suis en retard de deux jours, sorry, j'ai plus l'habitude._**

 _ **Mais bon, j'ai rien a craindre, pour m'engueuler, il faudrait déjà qu'il y est quelqu'un qui me lise !**_

 _ **Nan, sérieusement, je commence à croire que vous êtes allergiques aux rewiews, chers lecteurs. M'enfin bon.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _Certaines choses sont immuables : on s'ennuie toujours en Histoire de Magie, les repas de la Grande Salle sont toujours délicieux, Rusard est toujours désagréable, Gryffondors et Serpentard essaient toujours de s'assassiner dans les couloirs, Poudlard a toujours une devise ridicule._

 _Certaines choses le sont moins._

 _La rivalité entre Serdaigles, Poufsouffle et Gryffondors a été abolie, pour un temps indéfini. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas, Abby ?_

 _Te souviens-tu de la salle Va et Viens ? On l'avait découverte pendant notre cinquième année, grâce aux elfes de maisons._

 _Là-dedans siège la résistance._

 _Enfin, « résistance » est un bien grand mot. « Cachette où on abrite les persécutés par les Carrow et où essaie de pourrir la vie des Mangemorts » serait plus juste. Mais comme ce serait trop long, j'appelle ça la résistance._

 _Là-bas, je me contente de soigner les blessures du mieux que je peux. Mon apprentissage à l'infirmerie a bien servi, crois-moi ! Je dois être la seule à m'être intéressée au sort de soin, apparemment ce qui est stupide, en y pensant. En guerre, vaut mieux avoir un moyen de se soigner, ou de soigner ses alliés._

 _Enfin, « la seule à m'y être intéressée »… C'est partiellement faux. Bien sûr, la plupart des élèves connaissent_ Episkey _, mais c'est tout. Et c'est loin d'être suffisant !_

 _Je me suis réconciliée avec Su', soit-dit en passant. Il était temps ! Un mois de froid et de remarques cinglantes m'ont définitivement vacciné contre les disputes en tous genres… Ce qui ne les empêchera pas de se produire. Elles sont inévitables, à cause de la tension dans l'air. Même chez nous ! Hannah et Rachel se disputent, le soir. Je ne suis pas dans le dortoir, pourtant je le sais : leur cernes et leurs regards rougis sont des indices révélateurs. Lukas et Zach' sont à deux doigts de s'étriper à chaque parole échangée, ce qui ne détend pas vraiment l'ambiance de la promo'. Su' ne supporte plus Justin, et réciproquement ! Les repas résonnent de leurs piques acides. Qui a dit que Poufsouffle était la maison de l'amitié et de la loyauté ?_

 _C'est d'une ironie sans nom, Abby. C'est d'une ironie sans nom ! Sérieusement, même les Serdaigles, même les Serpentards sont plus unis que nous ! Et on peut dire que les autres ont bien choisi leur moment pour s'entredéchirer !_

 _Ce qui explique que j'ai découvert la Résistance. Je me suis soudainement souvenue de la Salle-Sur-Demande. J'avais envie de m'éloigner un peu : et quoi de mieux pour cela qu'une salle qui peut me fournir quasiment ce que je veux ? J'ai passé ma soirée à lire là-bas, et quand je suis sortie, j'ai croisé un des Gryffondors de notre année. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais là : et comme c'était un des seuls lions à ne pas nous mépriser quotidiennement, nous simples blaireaux, je lui ai expliqué le principe de la Salle. Il m'a souri, et il m'a dit qu'il connaissait, que c'était là que s'était déroulé les séances de l'AD, en cinquième année. Mais, si, l'AD, tu sais ! Le truc auquel aucun des Poufsouffles de l'école n'a participé, parce que, bon, les Poufsouffle, c'est quantité négligeable après tout, alors pourquoi s'en soucier ?_

 _Bon, avant de lui crier ça à la figure, suivi d'un tas d'autres paroles pas vraiment sympathiques, je me suis éloigné. Ce qui confirme la réputation de gentillesse des jaunes et noirs, au final…_

 _Je crois bien que ça l'a surpris, que je m'en aille comme ça. Il m'a rattrapé, et il m'a demandé pourquoi je m'en allais. Je ne lui ai pas répondu à la place, je lui ai demandé ce que lui pouvait bien faire ici. Il m'a dit « J'organise la résistance contre Voldemort », d'un ton tranquille, presque indifférent. « Ginny ne peut pas, ce soir, donc je le fais à sa place. Pourquoi ? »._

 _J'ai éclaté de rire. Forcément ! Il ne pouvait pas répondre « Je viens lire », ou simplement « J'avais envie d'être seul ». Non, non, lui, il organisait la résistance contre Tu-Sais-Qui._

 _Il m'a regardé d'un air bizarre, et je me souviens nettement avoir pensé qu'il n'adresserait plus la parole aux Pouffsoufle : il devait nous prendre pour des fous, maintenant._

 _Mais il m'a juste demandé ce qui me faisait rire : « Tu comprends, m'a-t-il dit, il y a bien d'occasion de rire en ce moment. Alors, si je peux profiter d'une des rares qui apparaissent… »._

 _Je lui expliqué, et il a ri. Il s'est présenté, ensuite, même si je savais qui il était : Neville Londubat. Je lui aie fait remarquer que ça allait faire sept années qu'on partageait les mêmes cours, et que j'avais quand même enregistré son nom. Il a ri une nouvelle fois, et il m'a demandé mon prénom, parce que lui ne se souvenait pas du mien. Ce qui ne m'a pas étonné, soit-dit en passant. A part les Poufsouffle et les profs, qui connait mon nom ou prend la peine de le retenir ?_

 _Ensuite, il m'a demandé de rejoindre la résistance. « Tu es la fille qui soigne les gens à l'infirmerie, non ? ». J'ai répondu à l'affirmative. « Tu voudras pas nous aider ? Se blesser, ça on sait faire, par contre, réparer… » Je ne savais pas, alors j'ai répondu que j'allais réfléchir._

 _Au final, je lui ai répondu à l'affirmative le lendemain._

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! Ma petite Violet entre dans la résistance ! Bon, concrètement, ça va rien changer aux lettres, alors bon, c'est pas si important.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez apprécié, chers lecteurs fantômes !**_

 _ **A dans deux jours (si j'chuis pas en retard...) !**_

 **Amazaria**


	10. Disputes

**_Pas le temps de parler, je suis en retard désolée !_**

* * *

 _Poufsouffle est la maison de la loyauté, certes. La maison de l'amitié, de la solidarité, de l'empathie, de la compassion, ok. Donc, en toute logique, les Poufsouffle sont pourvus de ces qualités. Et puisque je suis une Poufsouffle, je suis pourvu de ces qualités. Et bien, je pense avoir été assez solidaire, assez empathique, avoir fait preuve d'assez de compassion, de tous les côtés. Mais là, maintenant, ma patience est à bout ! Et ce n'est pas comme si elle était extrêmement limitée ! Mais là, là, j'en ai ASSEZ !_

 _Abby, excuse-moi, mais je vais finir par assommer/bâillonner/ligoter/suspendre au-dessus d'un lac de poison/ nos amis. Tout, pour qu'ils arrêtent de démontrer pour la énième fois qu'ils ont la maturité d'un enfant de cinq ans ! Alors, oui, c'est la guerre, oui, ils sont perturbés par la disparition progressive de tous leurs repères, et OUI, je suis censé être là pour les aider puisque c'est ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi après ta mort. Oui, oui, oui, je sais. Mais trop, c'est trop !_

 _Les écouter se lamenter sur je-ne-sais-quoi, je veux bien. Les réconforter quand ils pleurent, je peux aussi. Les écouter se cracher dessus dans le dos, à la LIMITE, ça passe. Ne rien dire quand ils se gueulent dans la salle commune, ok, si c'est VRAIMENT nécessaire pour qu'ils ne s'effondrent pas. Tout ça, tout ça, je peux supporter : je leur dois bien ça._

 _Mais, mais, tout ça combiné aux cours insupportables des Carrow, combinés aux actions de la résistance et à mes aides à l'infirmerie qui me crèvent, combinés à mes révisions, parce qu'à la fin de l'année c'est quand même les ASPICs, combinés à mon inquiétude permanente pour mes parents à l'extérieur, je ne peux pas !_

 _Les vacances arrivent et je refuse catégoriquement de les passer avec des hypocrites qui se plantent un couteau dans le dos à la moindre occasion. Et ce n'est pas non plus une option de les passer seule !_

 _Honnêtement, Abby, je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose. Rachel est bien trop têtue pour que je puisse lui faire entendre raison et Hannah, malgré son caractère moins borné, ne s'excusera pas la première, c'est certain. Lukas et Zach' ont trop d'égo pour s'excuser, l'un comme l'autre. Su' et Justin nie fermement leur animosité respective, alors comment les réconcilier ?_

 _Oh, Abby, tu sais que j'ai toujours été mauvaise pour réconcilier les autres ! Il est probable que ne fasse qu'empirer les choses en essayant de les améliorer._

 _Enfin, étant donné que je pense m'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour y paniquer en paix jusqu'à mes ASPICs, au moins, je n'aurai pas à subir les conséquences de mes actes !_

 _Merlin, Abby, je ne l'avais pas réalisé, mais… à la fin de l'année, c'est les ASPICs ! Enfin, si, je l'avais réalisé… Mais ça me semblait tellement lointain, tellement irréel, de savoir que je passerai mes ASPICs sans toi, qu'on ne révisera pas ensemble, que je ne devrai pas te convaincre pendant des heures que non, tu ne rateras pas tout, comme je l'avais fait lors des BUSEs. Ça me donnait le vertige, de me projeter si loin, sans toi, parce que pour ça il fallait que je réalise que la vie continuait, même sans toi._

 _Et maintenant ?_

 _Maintenant, je préfère ne pas me projeter plus loin que les ASPICs, parce que je ne sais pas si je survivrai loin de la bulle protectrice de Poudlard._

* * *

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimé !_**

 **Amazaria**


	11. Souvenirs de Noëls

**_Vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien moi, non je ne suis pas morte, oui j'ai réussi à (ré)écrire !_**

 ** _Rien à dire si ce chapitre, mis à part que je suis désolée et pour mon retard et pour la longueur de celui-ci... Je n'ai vraiment rien pu faire de mieux._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _Aujourd'hui, Abby, c'est Noël. Ce soir, toute la promo le fête ensemble, et demain, William et moi s'offrons nos cadeaux respectifs dans notre endroit habituel. Mais, pour l'instant, je m'autorise un moment de déprime totale._

 _Abby, Noël sans toi… Je ne sais même pas comment cela va se passer. Des jours sans toi, j'en ai vécu des tas, du moins, il me semble. Mais Noël ? Tous mes noëls à Poudlard, ou non, d'ailleurs, se sont déroulés en ta compagnie. Alors maintenant ? Oh, quand tu es morte, Noël me paraissait si loin, si irréel… Je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Maintenant…_

 _Dis-moi, comment suis-je censé continuer de jouer mon rôle ? Comment suis-je censé ne pas fondre en larmes quand ton absence se fera douloureusement sentir ? Comment ? Je ne sais pas faire bonne figure, moi… Mes yeux me brûlent déjà, rien que quand je pense à nos noëls passés. Oh, pourquoi as-il fallu que ce soit toi qui meures ?_

 _Des fêtes que nous avons passées ensemble, je n'ai que des éclats de souvenirs. Je me souviens de nos veillées, chaque année, de nos conversations qui n'en finissaient pas, de nos éclats de rire vainement réprimés. Je me souviens de nos essais parfois réussis pour deviner nos cadeaux respectifs. Je me souviens de ton inlassable collier en forme de sapin hideux que tu mettais chaque année, avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Où est-il, maintenant ? Je n'en ai aucune idée._

 _Je me souviens de la surexcitation dont tu faisais preuve, chaque fois que l'on t'offrait quelque chose, et de ton inquiétude quand c'était à toi donner quelque chose. Je me souviens de notre rituel qui consistait à, chaque veille de Noël, tirer au sort qui ouvrirait ses cadeaux en premier, pendant que les autres trépigneraient d'impatience…_

 _Stupide tradition, quand j'y pense._

 _J'ai d'autres souvenirs, plus insignifiants, peut-être._

 _Tes cheveux légèrement rougis à cause des colorants moldus que je t'avais offerts. Le tapis de la salle commune noirci par nos essais désastreux de potion. Les reflets argentés des bijoux que tu m'avais offerts. Le bleu profond du ciel lors de notre troisième Noël le premier chez moi. Le feu orangé de la cheminée de ton salon, lors de notre quatrième année. Les éclats de verre du cadre que j'avais fracassé en cinquième année, enragée par Ombrage. Les sacs colorés que ta tante nous envoyait toujours. Les friandises parsemant le sol à chaque matin de Noël. La bague ornée d'une pierre violette que tu m'avais offerte en sixième année, brillant à mon doigt, tandis que la tienne, décorée d'une pierre rosée, étincelait pareillement sous le soleil matinal._

 _Je ne la porte plus maintenant. Trop de souvenirs douloureux y sont rattachés. Bien trop._

 _Mon état d'esprit à l'approche des fêtes a bien changé, tu ne trouves pas ?_

 _Noël a toujours été l'occasion de se détendre, de laisser, pour un temps, nos soucis derrière nous… Mais mon anxiété, qui disparaissait normalement toujours à l'approche du 24, refuse de se laisser oublier._

 _Oh, et si ça tournait mal ? Et si on se disputait ? Et si Tu-Sais-Qui attaquait ? Et si…_

 _Je sais que je m'inquiète pour rien. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis seule dans une salle vide, forcement que mes angoisses ressurgissent !_

 _Noël est en fait une source d'angoisse incroyable, Abby._

 _Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Noël puisse être inquiétant._

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! A... bientôt ? (J'espère.)**_

 **Amazaria**


	12. Décisions

**_Je peu tout expliquer ! Je vous assure que je peux tout expliquer !_**

 ** _Honnêtement, je n'avais pas prévu que la reprise des cours me boufferait autant de temps. Je me suis retrouvée avec une masse de travail sur les épaules, et j'ai préféré passer mes temps libres à me détendre qu'à écrire, désolée ! Mais bon, ça c'est calmé maintenant, alors voilà un nouveau chapitre, dont je suis plutôt fière. J'ai déjà écris la moitié du prochain, alors il devrait arriver plutôt vite ! Mais je ne promets, il est possible que je supprime une partie pour la retravailler, je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite. Enfin, bref._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _Les vacances sont l'occasion pour tout Poudlard de faire une pause dans la guerre, autant que c'est possible, en tout cas. L'occasion de souffler un peu, et de se fabriquer des bons souvenirs pour réalimenter son patronus. L'occasion de peut-être fuir. Je ne suis pas dupe, Abby : beaucoup sont partis pour ne pas revenir. D'une manière ou d'une autre…_

 _Les attaques n'ont pas diminué pour les vacances, non, loin de là ! Mais il règne dans l'air une bonne humeur contagieuse… à laquelle je suis apparemment insensible. Si tout le monde en ce moment semble être optimise au possible, je persiste dans le pessimiste le plus profond. Il semblerait qu'être sur la même longueur d'onde que les autres ne soit pas possible pour moi._

 _Je suis en décalage avec le monde, il me semble._

 _En décalage avec tout le monde._

 _Tiens, je ne m'entends même plus avec Neville. On s'est plus ou moins disputé, hier. Plus que moins._

 _Je pense que ma vie se casse la gueule chaque jour un peu plus._

 _Ou bien alors je suis trop pessimiste. J'imagine que les deux sont valables. Non ?_

 _Eh, Abby, Noël s'est bien passé. C'est mal passé. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Eh, Abby, je suis perdue._

 _Honnêtement, il ne s'est rien passé de si perturbant. Mais bon, les souvenirs ont clairement désintégré la bonne humeur factice que je m'efforçais d'afficher. Tous discutais comme si de rien n'étais, sincèrement heureux d'être ensemble, et je me sentais de trop… Avec mes propres amis. J'ai préféré partir plutôt que de prétendre. Si tu savais, Abby, comme tu m'as manqué à ce moment-là…_

 _Au final, j'ai trouvé refuge en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. La fenêtre n'a pas été réparée, sans doute pour ne pas effacer le signe de la victoire de Tu-Sais-Qui. L'air était glacial, en ce soir d'hiver et je pouvais presque m'imaginer les conversations joyeuses qui devaient se dérouler en ce moment même. Si tu savais, Abby, comme je me suis sentie seule à ce moment-là…_

 _J'ai rejoint William au matin. Le soleil se levait. Il embrasait le ciel de trainées de rouge et de rose. Le spectacle était somptueux : au lieu de me réjouir, il n'a fait que m'attrister. J'aurai tellement, tellement aimé contempler ce ciel avec toi…_

 _Mais me plaindre ne changera rien, Abby, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne s'arrangera pas parce que je regrette._

 _Mon frère m'a offert des livres de médecine sorcière. Je ne lui ai pourtant rien dit à pourtant de l'infirmerie ou de la résistance… J'imagine que le bouche-à-oreille marche toujours, même en ces temps troublés._

 _Hey, Abby, je manque de sommeil, en ce moment. J'ai pris l'habitude de contempler le lac, ou la forêt, ou le parc, enfin, de m'asseoir dehors, chaque nuit, au lieu de me retourner encore et encore dans mon lit jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le sommeil me gagne. Ce n'est peut-être pas une idée géniale, de faire cela en plein hiver, et de faire ça en pleine guerre. Mais ça me change les idées, et ce n'est finalement pas la plus désagréable façon de faire des insomnies. De toute façon, j'ai décidé de ne pas m'inquiéter pour mes ASPICs. Ça n'est pas comme si les résultats ne seront pas falsifiés, de toute façon. Et puis, étudier pour les ASPICs, c'était juste une façon de laisser un peu de normalité dans ma vie, de prétendre juste pour moi-même que tout allait bien. Il est temps que j'arrête de me voiler la face, Abby._

 _Et puis, si je dois étudier, que ce soit utile : connaître les guerres des Gobelins, les travers des Moldus, les utilisations de la belladone dans une potion d'éveil, les huit façons de prendre soins d'une fleur-bulle, les raisons pour laquelle le neuf est un nombre d'avenir chez les sorciers, ne me serviront honnêtement pas à grand-chose dans ma vie. Surtout si Voldemort ne se fait pas tuer._

 _Tu as remarqué, Abby ? J'ai écrit Voldemort. J'ai décidé que si je ne pouvais pas le dire, à cause du tabou, je pouvais au moins l'écrire. Comme l'a dit Neville, ça ne sert à rien d'avoir peur d'un nom._

 _Lui a dit que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait dit : que c'était Dumbeldore ou Harry, je ne sais plus. Mais franchement, je n'en ai rien à faire : Harry est parti au loin, et Dumbeldore est mort. Je préfère penser que c'est lui qui l'a dit._

 _Neville est vraiment un bon leader… Je m'en veux de m'être disputé avec lui. J'irai m'excuser dès que je pourrai. La vie est trop courte pour être gaspillée en disputes._

 _Merlin, j'ai l'impression d'avoir cent ans quand je dis ça, Abby. C'est n'est pas mon genre de prononcer ces phrases sentencieuses, normalement. Plutôt celui d'Hannah. Il faut croire que je mûris. J'imagine._

 _Tu me manques, Abby. Joyeux Noël…_

* * *

 ** _Alors, j'ai juste une question pour vous, chers lecteurs : est-ce qu'éventuellement des bonus en format normal (c'est-à-dire pas une lettre, mais vraiment un chapitre avec des dialogues, des descriptions, tout ça) vous intéresseraient ? Bien sûr, je les posterai après la fin de l'histoire... C'est-à-dire dans très, très longtemps... Vu mes délais de publications. Mais voilà, je voulais juste vous demander. Merci d'avance de vos éventuelles réponses !_**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu !_**

 **Amazaria**


	13. Gagner en confiance

**_Nouveau chapitre !_**

 ** _Le plus long que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent. Je crois._**

 ** _J'en suis plutôt satisfaite._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _Je me suis excusée auprès de Neville. C'est une bonne chose de faite. On s'était disputés parce que je trouvais qu'il en faisait trop. Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire de se reposer, je ne suis pas sa mère ou quoi, mais si tu le voyais, Abby ! Il se tue à la tâche, organise tout complètement seul, tient tête aux Carrow, intervient dans les retenues, et c'est à peine s'il délègue quelques tâches aux autres septièmes années ! Il a des cernes énormes sous les yeux, et parfois il manque de tomber d'épuisement. Je voulu l'obliger à aller dormir avant qu'il ne fasse une dépression, mais il l'a mal pris… Et on s'est légèrement emportés._

 _Au final, je lui ai dit que j'étais désolée d'avoir essayé de lui donner des ordres… Et je suis allée demander à Mme Pomfresh de la potion de sommeil sans rêves. L'avantage de travailler avec elle, c'est qu'elle me fait confiance. Après, j'ai demandé aux autres Gryffondors de lui faire prendre, de gré ou de force, pour qu'il dorme enfin. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour le convaincre, mais ce matin, il avait l'air serein, ses cernes avait un peu diminué et il a avoué que j'avais eu raison et qu'il fallait qu'il se repose. J'ai l'air d'avoir gagné la confiance des Gryffondors, et Ginerva Weasley est venue me remercier d'avoir fait entendu raison à cet, je cite « imbécile incapable de voir qu'il allait finir par se tuer s'il continuait comme ça ». Je suis plutôt fière de moi, Abby. Je crois que je commence à être utile._

 _Je crois que je vais demander à Hannah, Susan, Justin et Lukas s'ils veulent rejoindre la résistance. De toute façon, ils commencent tous à se poser des questions d'où je disparais, ils ne sont pas idiots, et ce ne sont pas mes pitoyables excuses comme « je vais à la bibliothèque », ou « je vais voir un professeur » qui dissiperont leurs soupçons. Et s'ils acceptent, et que ça se passe bien, j'inviterai Rachel et Zach', les deux plus turbulents. Mais je refuse d'y mêler William, même si je suis sûre qu'il sait où siège la Résistance et qu'il meure d'envie d'agir. Il est trop jeune._

 _C'est stupide, quand j'y pense, de prétendre qu'il est trop jeune. Il n'a que deux ans de moins que moi et il a sans doute grandi plus vite que moi. Dès sa première année, il a affronté les détraqueurs… Quand est venu sa deuxième année, il a assisté au tournoi des trois sorciers… et à tous ce que ça implique. Et lors de sa troisième année, il a dû tenir tête à Ombrage. Et enfin, en quatrième année, il a asssité à la mort de Dumbeldore… et aux conséquences de la tienne sur moi. Mais, je suis sa grande sœur. Je suis censée le protéger, non ?_

 _Je sais bien que c'est trop tard, Abby. J'imagine que je veux quand même essayer de le préserver…_

 _Même si c'est inutile. Même si en prévision de la guerre qui ne nous épargnera pas, je devrai lui apprendre à se défendre, enfin, à lui apprendre à se défendre mieux que les Carrow le font._

 _Je suis à l'infirmerie en ce moment : il est tard, le couvre-feu est dépassé de peu, mais Mme Pomfresh m'a fait venir en catastrophe quelques heures plus tôt pour me demander de veiller sur les malades les plus graves, ceux qui ont besoin d'attention au cas où ils rechutent, puis elle s'en allée par cheminette. Ce n'est pas parce que les vacances sont là que les retenues s'arrêtent ! Et avec le froid qui règne en maitre, on ne peut pas dire que ça arrange la guérison… Tout le monde est malade._

 _Je me demande où est partie l'infirmière… Sans doute n'était-ce pas pour une bonne nouvelle qu'elle s'en est allée. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave._

 _En même temps, je suis extrêmement fière, Abby : Mme Pomfresh me fait assez confiance pour me laisser, à moi, simple étudiante, la garde de l'infirmerie, plutôt que de la confier aux autres professeurs ! Elle me fait assez confiance pour estimer que je saurai gérer les rechutes, les crises, les blessés inattendus ! Assez confiance pour me laisser la garde de sa précieuse infirmerie !_

 _Bien sûr, j'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à apprendre comment limiter les séquelles du_ Doloris _, ni comment soigner les coups…_

 _Mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Notre génération en est le parfait exemple. Je suis sûre que personne n'a voulu vivre ce Poudlard… Quoique, si, peut-être que les sang-purs l'ont souhaité. Je n'en sais trop rien, en vérité. Mais s'ils l'ont fait dans le passé, je suis sûre que maintenant ils le regrettent profondément._

 _Ou peut-être pas. Qu'en sais-je, au final ?_

 _Je ne suis pas Sang-Pure. Et pas adepte de la torture, la mort, la consanguinité, le racisme, l'hypocrisie ou je ne sais quoi, aussi amusant que cela puisse paraitre au premier abord._

 _Bah, j'imagine que c'est des choses qui ne transmettent que par le sang… Quel dommage, vraiment !_

 _Les sang-purs sont partis, de toute façon. Ils sont tous rentrés pour Noël, en nous laissant, dans leur grande gentillesse, les Carrow pour nous tous seuls !_

 _Le trajet jusqu'à chez eux a dû être des plus réjouissants._

 _Eh, Abby, tu te souviens de nos trajets jusqu'à Poudlard ?_

 _Question stupide. Bien sûr que non. Tu es morte._

 _Je m'en souviens, moi. Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en souvienne pour nous deux._

 _On s'installait dans le Poudlard Express, dans les premiers compartiments, chaque fois. On se disait que ça nous ferait arriver plus vite à Poudlard. Qu'on arriverait en gare avant les autres. Qu'on pourrait descendre plus rapidement. C'était faux, bien sûr : au final, tout le monde doit descendre en même temps. Et même : quand on arrivait, on était tellement excitées qu'on laissait tout le monde nous passer devant. Ou alors on avait oublié quelque chose. Ou alors on n'avait pas mis nos robes d'écoles. Ou alors nos malles étaient bloquées dans leurs filets, et on se rappelait trop tard qu'on pouvait faire de la magie pour les descendre. Ou alors on avait laissé s'échapper ton chat ou mon hibou dans le train, par inadvertance. Immanquablement, il se passait quelque chose qui nous mettait en retard. On avait fini par en plaisanter : on disait que c'était « notre malédiction personnelle »…_

 _Ouais, on se mettait toujours dans les premiers compartiments, Abby. A y réfléchir, je ne l'ai pas fait cette année._

 _Mais cette année, tu n'étais pas là, je ne réalisais toujours pas ta disparition, et le train était à moitié-vide. J'ai préféré rester avec les autres. Qu'aurais-je fais, seule dans un compartiment lugubre ?_

 _Sans doute aurais-je alterné entre pleurer, dormir et regarder dans le vide sans penser à rien._

 _Pendant le trajet, à chaque fois, Rachel nous lançait un défi stupide, qu'on s'efforçait pourtant de respecter. Ne pas acheter de bonbons, ne pas prononcer un mot en particulier, sauter à chaque fois qu'on voit du bleu, et puis entrer dans des compartiments aux hasard en lançant des phrases incompréhensibles… Je ne crois pas qu'on ait jamais réussi à les tenir, ces défis. De toute façon, on les oubliait à la moitié du voyage et on ne s'en souvenait qu'en arrivant. C'était juste des défis stupides, au final._

 _Pas de défis pour le trajet de ma septième année, cependant. Juste des estimations pessimistes sur notre avenir, et des nouvelles déprimantes –morts, blessures, ''accidents'', détraqueurs..._

 _Pendant les trajets, on avait de longues discussions, importantes ou non. On pouvait disserter sur tout et n'importe quoi, je m'en souviens. Comme tout le monde dans le train, j'imagine. Et puis, on avait beau être dispersés un peu partout, on faisait toujours en sorte que tous les Poufsouffles de la promo se retrouvent ensemble pour une heure, au moins. A ce moment-là, c'était un joyeux fouillis, et nos discussions s'entremêlaient tellement que c'en était un miracle qu'on arrive encore à savoir à qui s'adressait les paroles de chacun. Et le brui qui résonnaient dans cet espace confiné ! Il n'y avait pas un instant de silence. Jamais !_

 _Les instants de silence ont été tellement nombreux lors du dernier voyage, Abby._

 _Nos habitudes ont bien changées, Abby._

 _Enfin, j'imagine que ce ne sont pas des habitudes. Et puis, il ne me reste qu'un trajet à bord du Poudlard Express. Si le Poudlard Express existe encore à la fin de l'année. Si je suis encore à Poudlard à la fin de l'année._

 _Si je ne suis pas morte à la fin de l'année._

 _L'atmosphère lugubre de l'infirmerie silencieuse et plongée dans le noir ne me réussit pas vraiment, hein Abby ?_

* * *

 ** _Voilà pour ce looooong chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !_**

 ** _Oh, et je réitère ma question. Pas le temps de la réécrire, vous pouvez vous référer au chapitre précédent._**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu !_**

 **Amazaria**


	14. La fin du jeu

**_Ok, alors j'ai absolument pas le temps de faire un message, je n'ai pas accès à Internet pendant les cinq jours qui suivent !_**

* * *

 _Le parc est noyé dans le brouillard, ce matin, à tel point qu'on ne voit que le lac et la cime des arbres. Le sol, lui, est caché dans un tapis blanc dont s'échappe parfois des volutes. C'en est presque irréel._

 _J'ai toujours détesté le brouillard. Ne pas voir où je vais, ne pas savoir qui est là, ça m'a toujours horrifié. J'imagine que c'est logique, en un sens. Si j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait se cacher dans le noir, encore maintenant, il est normal que je n'aime pas le brouillard._

 _Mais je ne peux pas le nier : vu du haut de la tour d'astronomie vide, éclairé par le soleil levant et enveloppé dans la brume, le parc est magnifique._

 _C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas là pour voir ça, Abby._

 _Je me souviens que lors de notre cinquième année, tu m'avais réveillé un matin, surexcitée. C'était pendant les vacances, le début des vacances je ne dormais pas tellement en ce temps-là mais déjà plus que je ne le fais aujourd'hui… Enfin. Tu m'avais dit de m'habiller en vitesse et de te suivre il était tôt, le soleil était à peine levé et je m'étais demandée comment, au juste, faisant les autres pour dormir encore, vu le bruit que tu faisais… Mais bon, je m'étais exécutée, curieuse de voir ce qui pouvais t'intéresser à ce point-là. Tu étais partie en courant dans les couloirs vides et froids, sans penser un seul instants à ce qui pourrait se passer si Ombrage nous - te - surprenait à cette heure-ci, surtout en ma compagnie. Tu t'étais précipité vers une salle vide, au hasard, et tu m'avais désigné la fenêtre, les yeux brillants. Il neigeait le sol était blanc et les flocons tourbillonnants se voyaient à peine sur le ciel quasiment immaculé, d'un gris extrêmement clair. Le paysage était magnifique. Quand on avait pu sortir dans le parc sans mourir de froid, plus tard, on s'était allongées, seules, sous un arbre et on avait passé trois heures à discuter de tout ce qui nous passait par la tête, sans voir le temps s'écouler. Quand on était rentrées, j'étais frigorifiée, j'avais récupéré une retenue d'Ombrage, mais je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse._

 _Tu vois, c'est sans doute ce qui me manque le plus, Abby. Nos moments._

 _Tu vois, c'est le souvenir sur lequel je m'appuyais pour créer mon Patronus._

 _Je ne sais pas si je peux encore l'invoquer, maintenant. J'imagine que non._

 _J'imagine que non…_

 _De toute façon, j'ai eu beau m'entraîner, je n'ai jamais réussi qu'à produire un misérable bout de fumée… La faute au manque de motivation, j'imagine. Entre Détraqueurs et Mangemorts, lesquels sont les plus dangereux ? Je ne saurais dire._

 _Sans doute les Mangemorts._

 _Les Détraqueurs sont des créatures maléfiques de nature. Ils n'ont comme seul but que de dévorer des âmes que de répandre tristesse partout où il passe. Ils sont impossibles à changer il est impossible de s'y attacher. Il est serait fou de les prendre en pitié étrange d'éprouver des remords à les blesser. Ils sont dédaignés, détestés par tous les sorciers, inévitablement._

 _Mais les Mangemorts ?_

 _Les Mangemorts, avant d'être des meurtriers, des êtres sanguinaires, avides, égoïstes, cruels, sont des humains. Ils ont une famille, des amis, qui peut-être tiennent à eux. Qui seront dévastés s'ils disparaissent, qui s'inquiètent pour eux. Forcément, Abby, que je ne veux pas les blesser, voire les tuer…_

 _Ce n'est pas dit que cette inquiétude soit réciproque, cela dit._

 _Tu sais, Abby ? Honnêtement, je crains que si la guerre se prolonge un an ou deux ans de plus, je –nous- devrons affronter d'anciens camarades, si ce n'est amis._

 _Je veux dire, si la guerre se prolonge, la prochaine génération de combattants, ce sera nous. C'est déjà nous, en un sens. Seulement, entre les murs de Poudlard, ça garde une dimension de guerre d'enfants. Même si ce n'est en plus une depuis longtemps…_

 _Mais dehors ? Dehors, Abby ? Dehors, ce n'est plus un jeu._

 _Enfin, ça n'a jamais été un jeu…_

 _Jamais._

 _C'est une guerre, après tout._

* * *

 ** _A la prochaine !_**

 **Amazaria**


	15. Regrets, critiques et doutes

**_Je suis vivaaaaaaaante ! (Et en retard, ouijesaisdésoléééée)._**

 ** _Ce chapitre aura honnêtement ma peau. Tellement, tellement de description... Hurg. C'est pas que j'aime pas ça, mais boooooon... ça m'ennuie, au bout d'un moment. Et il y tellement de parties... J'ai galéré pour les relier._**

 ** _Enfin, vous avez un très long chapitre. Est-ce que ça excuse ma longue absence ? (Patapé ?)_**

 _ **D'ailleurs, un chapitre plutôt important ! A vous de trouver pourquoi !**_

 _ **Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _La lumière du crépuscule s'éteint doucement à l'horizon tandis que j'écris ces mots. Tout comme le temps de repos, l'intervalle, la trêve ? qu'a été les vacances –pour les autres, en tout cas._

 _Les cours ont repris, Abby. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est une bonne nouvelle… D'un côté, bien sûr, ça donne une rassurante impression de normalité et ça occupe l'esprit. Les Carrows sont plus occupés et William a moins de temps pour s'occuper de me convaincre de le laisser rejoindre la résistance. D'un autre… D'un autre, Merlin, ça me fait enrager de penser qu'on pourrait se battre, être vraiment utiles, et qu'au lieu de ça on reste à Poudlard à apprendre à transformer une théière en hérisson ! Quoi de plus inutile ? C'est insupportable de savoir que dehors, certains se battent pour leur survie, pour leur avenir, pour leurs familles, et que nous restons là à apprendre comment s'est déroulée une énième guerre de Gobelins – ou est-ce une révolte ?_

 _Tu sais, Abby, j'aimerai faire une différence autrement qu'en soignant les résultats de nos rébellions qui semblent toujours vaines._

 _Et pourtant, je sais, je_ _ **sais**_ _que ce ne sera pas différent dehors ! Je sais qu'on ne survivra pas longtemps de toute façon si on s'en va, je sais que c'est aussi important de montrer que Poudlard résiste, je sais que nous ne sommes pas assez expérimentés, ou courageux, ou réalistes pour faire une différence, je sais que personne ne nous prendra au sérieux si on annonce qu'on veut se battre, je sais tout ça ! Je le sais bien, puisque c'est ce que je répète à tous ceux qui ont les mêmes envies que moi. A ceux qui, fatigués de cette rébellion qui semble parfois tellement vaines, parlent de s'enfuir et de changer les choses._

 _Quand je parle à ceux-là, je suis la voix de la raison. Je leur démontre par A + B qu'ils ne peuvent pas partir. J'essaie de me convaincre moi-même, en même temps._

 _Ça ne marche pas tellement, Abby._

 _Ginny dit que je suis douée pour remonter le moral des gens, que sans moi beaucoup aurait abandonné, qu'heureusement que je suis là parce que sinon Neville aurait fini à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine, et est-ce que j'ai pensé à devenir médicomage, parce que je soigne vraiment bien les séquelles des Doloris !_

 _Tout le monde semble penser que je veux devenir médicomage, Abby. C'est faux. Je ne deviendrais pas médicomage. Déjà, parce que si Voldemort n'est pas battu d'ici la fin de l'année, je risque d'être trop occupée à essayer de survivre pour avoir le temps d'étudier._

 _Et si Voldemort est battu ?_

 _Pareil. Je serais incapable de m'occuper des blessés. Au moindre incident trop grave, je le sais, tous mes souvenirs horrifiques me reviendraient en mémoire. Supporter ça tous les jours ? Non merci._

 _Et puis… Personne n'a l'air de réaliser que j'ai appris à soigner par nécessité, non par passion. Bien sûr, je suis plutôt douée, si j'en crois Mme Pomfresh, en tout cas. Mais… Je soigne pour me rendre utile, et parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Je n'aime pas ça. Même si c'est rassurant de savoir que si un blessé est proche de moi, je pourrais le soigner et peut-être lui sauver la vie. Vraiment rassurant._

 _Il faudrait que j'apprenne aux autres quelques sorts et potions utiles, quand même. Ce n'est pas prudent que je sois la seule à pouvoir soigner quand un plan tourne mal… Ce qui arrive bien trop souvent, malgré tout._

 _Au final, à Ginny j'ai répondu que j'aurai vraiment aimé ne pas avoir à savoir comment limiter les dégâts des Doloris… Et que j'aurai aimé ne pas les soigner aussi bien, parce que la maitrise vient grâce à l'expérience._

 _J'ai légèrement douché son enthousiasme, je crois… Alors je me suis contentée de me diriger vers la bibliothèque pour finir mon devoir de métamorphose, en la laissant en plan._

 _Je ne crois pas que ç'ait été une bonne idée._

 _La bibliothèque n'a pas changée, Abby. Toujours ces mêmes rayonnages immuables et immenses, toujours ces tables en bois sombres immenses, toujours ces chaises inconfortables au possible. La bibliothèque a conservé cette atmosphère de sagesse contenue, de limites repoussées, d'intelligence paisible, de patience aimable, de confiance inaltérable envers le monde. Comme si la pièce avait vue, au fil des décennies, au fil des siècles, des années d'évolutions, de découvertes révolutionnaires, de conflits, et qu'elle observait cela d'un œil un peu distrait mais bienveillant, sans jamais douter du fait que tout finirait par s'arranger. Ou, peut-être est-ce moi qui divague…_

 _Je sais que tu ne n'aimais pas tellement la bibliothèque : tu préférais de loin travailler dans notre salle commune, entourée des plaisanteries de nos camarades et des réflexions pas forcément pertinentes, pas forcément intelligentes, pas forcément sérieuses de nos amis. Tu adorais, en hiver, le week-end, nous rassembler autour de la cheminée et travailler tout en écoutant nos divagations. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris comment tu faisais pour te concentrer au milieu de tout ce bruit, surtout qu'on finissait invariablement par lancer une bagarre, renversant la table sur laquelle tu travaillais parfois, tes parchemins et encriers le plus souvent. Ou encore, plus tard, quand la situation s'assombrissait déjà, on lançait sur le sujet des questions épineuses, qui rameutait tout le monde, et ça finissait en un immense débat, qui n'en finissait pas et se prolongeait jusqu'au dîner, ou bien jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et fatalement, recherches, entraînements et dissertations avaient été oubliés dans le feu de l'action…_

 _Mais bon, tu y arrivais, à suivre, et souvent tu lançais des remarques amusées, ou acides, dans notre discussion, sans t'arrêter d'écrire, et en étudiant d'un air concentrée le livre que tu avais ouvert en face de toi, à la recherche d'informations que tu aurais pu manquer._

 _Je me suis souvent dis que tu aurais eu ta place à Serdaigle aussi bien qu'à Poufsouffle. Tu étais si assidue en étude, si rapide à comprendre… Mais, à la réflexion, je ne sais pas. On dit que les Serdaigles sont individualistes : or, tu ne l'étais pas du tout…_

 _Tu sais, Abby, notre salle commune a changé. Ça ne se voit pas au premier coup d'œil, bien sûr. Mais, les plantes qui décorent les murs sont à moitié fanées, les tables bien trop peu remplies, et vides de tous les manuels et jeux qui y trainaient habituellement. Les fauteuils sont quasiment toujours vides, le feu totalement silencieux, et les portes menant à nos dortoirs, elle qui restaient toujours entrouvertes, comme pour nous inviter à entrer quel que soit le problème, sont maintenant fermés à double tour bien trop souvent. Les discussions animées qui faisait vivre l'endroit sont maintenant chuchotées pour ne pas déranger ceux qui se reposent après leurs retenues, les grands concours délirants qu'on organisait ne sont même plus envisagés, et tout est impeccablement rangé, comme si on voulait dissimuler le désordre dans nos vies par une organisation irréprochable… Le jaune de nos murs est terni le noir trop sombre, bien trop sombre. Est-ce parce que nos couleurs représentent l'humeur de notre maison, ou est-ce moi qui me fais des idées… Je ne saurai dire._

 _Tu ne reconnaîtrais pas la salle commune, Abby. Tu serais tellement triste de la voir ainsi !_

 _Au moins, la bibliothèque n'a pas changée. Enfin si. Enfin non._

 _Est-ce qu'elle a changée, ou est-ce moi qui l'ai fait ?_

 _Tu vois, Abby, avant, la bibliothèque me semblait au mieux utile, au pire complètement ennuyeuse. Les livres me semblaient être des compagnons bien monotones, trop inintéressants, les fenêtres sur les murs m'invitaient à partir tout de suite de cet endroit si assommant. Les grattements de plumes sur le parchemin m'agaçaient à un point inimaginable et le silence relatif qui régnait toujours dans la pièce –pas de rires, pas de cris, pas de paroles- paraissait si sinistre…._

 _Mais il y a bien pire que le silence, Abby._

 _Alors, parfois, je viens juste m'asseoir contre une étagère, et je lis n'importe quel livre jusqu'à ce que j'arrive enfin à arrêter de penser._

 _Souvent, je m'endors juste sur le livre, parce que je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir. Mes nuits sont souvent juste des successions de silence, entrecoupé de long soupirs parfois. Je me contente de regarder le ciel, ou le lac, ou le château, ou la forêt, ou n'importe quel paysage, en fait, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me gagne enfin. S'il me gagne._

 _Tu sais, Abby, il y a des jours où j'aimerai juste tout envoyer bouler et m'enfuir loin, loin, loin… Jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne me rappelle ce que j'ai perdu, ce que je suis en train de perdre, ce que je perdrai et ce que je pourrais perdre. Juste moi dans un endroit calme, et désert. Dans un endroit paisible, que je connaîtrais sur le bout des doigts, et dans laquelle je pourrais me repérer les yeux fermés. Une île coupée du monde._

 _Bien sûr, c'est impossible. Parce que ma foutue conscience me rappellerai à chaque seconde ce que j'ai perdu, ce que je suis en train de perdre, ce que je perdrai et ce que je pourrais perdre._

 _Cinq catégories dans lesquelles figurent tous mes plus mauvais souvenirs et mes pires craintes. Une véritable mine d'or pour les Détraqueurs ! Et pour mes cauchemars, aussi._

 _Mais je n'en fais pas tellement, par rapport à d'autres. Oh, il n'est pas dit que mes cernes ne puissent rivaliser avec les leurs… Mais il me semble que lorsque le sommeil arrive à me gagner, quasiment rien ne peut le troubler. Oh, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais insensible. Mais mon subconscient a l'air de considérer que ça ne sert à de m'infliger des terreurs en mon monde des rêves quand j'ai déjà assez de mal à y accéder…_

 _Je pourrais bien sûr utiliser une potion de sommeil sans rêve… Je me l'interdis. De un, parce que cela crée une dépendance, et qu'en ce moment, c'est certainement la dernière chose dont je peux avoir besoin. De deux, surtout, parce que je ne suis pas la seule à en avoir besoin : beaucoup peuvent y prétendre, même parmi les premières années, surtout parmi les premières années, et, en un sens, c'est bien plus triste que tout ce que je peux penser quand je broie du noir… Comment est-ce possible que nous puissions guérir les blessures, invoquer la pluie, se transformer en animaux, créer la lumière, se téléporter, voler, prédire l'avenir, mais pas être foutus de prendre soin des plus jeunes ? C'est d'une ironie…. C'est d'une ironie pathétique, Abby._

 _Et en un sens, c'est d'autant plus pathétique que c'est la deuxième fois que ça se produit… Même si on pensait que Voldemort ne reviendrait pas, les mages noirs, ce n'est pas nouveau, non ? Avant le psychopathe actuel, il y en avait d'autres, forcément. Des plus ou moins violents, mais il y en a toujours eu… Et il y en aura sans doute toujours._

 _Le problème, quand on arrive dans le monde magique, ou quand on y a grandi, d'ailleurs, c'est que personne ne vous dira jamais à quel point notre société peut-être gangrenée, ou mal faite, ou dangereuse, ou que sais-je encore ? Et on n'admettra jamais que c'est par bien des égards notre faute. On accusera toujours quelqu'un. Grindewald ? La faute à la Russie. Voldemort ? Les Sangs-Purs, bien sûr. Le racisme latent envers les loups garous ? Les Moldus et leurs fichus préjugés… Et on peut continuer comme ça pendant des lignes et des lignes. On se voile collectivement la face, et on ne fait rien pour que ça s'arrange… Et après on s'étonne que tout aille mal !_

 _Enfin, je suis hypocrite, Abby. Notre société n'est pas parfaite : mais aucune société n'est parfaite, et puis, la nôtre tient debout, c'est le principal, non ? Et ensuite, on sort d'une guerre les dirigeants d'aujourd'hui étaient à notre place hier… Evidemment qu'ils n'ont pas pu faire de grands changements ! Voldemort a été battu rapidement, d'un coup, alors que, comme modèle, il ne restait quasiment personne. Les adultes influents, ceux qui auraient pu faire bouger les choses, sont quasiment tous morts, éliminés par le mage noir afin d'affaiblir le Ministère… Et maintenant qu'ils ont pu apprendre les ficelles un minimum, les voilà replongés dans leur cauchemar d'enfance… Peut-être que c'est logique qu'ils soient terrifiés, au final. Je comprends… En un sens._

 _Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Nous aussi, on est terrifiés : et on se bat quand même._

 _Mais peut-être, sans doute n'est-ce pas comparable. Dehors, on peut mourir vraiment. Ici…_

 _Ici, on se fait seulement torturer._

…

 _Oh, Merlin, à quel point en suis-je pour écrire cette comparaison, Abby ? A quel point suis-je habituée à ces intolérables actions ? A quel point suis-je résignée ?_

 _Oh, Merlin, Abby…_

 _Abby, reviens, je t'en supplie._

* * *

 ** _Snif, snif, snf, cette fin me brise le cœur. (Mais je ne peux pas la changer. Je. ne. peux. pas. Meh.)_**

 ** _Bon ! Donc, Violet qui déprime (pour pas changer...), Ginny qui se fait rembarrer, des descriptions, un petit exposé sur les problèmes de la société sorcière et le déroulement de la première guerre selon moi (à la base j'avais fait bien plus, mais je me suis rendue compte que c'était totalement hors sujet. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, qu'il me le dise !), une Violet contradictoire, et qui parle un peu de ce qu'elle ose envisager pour son avenir !_**

 ** _Et une note d'auteure beaucoup trop longue. Aha. C'est ce qui arrive quand j'ai le temps de l'écrire plutôt que de poster en vitesse ! (Et puis j'avais beaucoup à dire sur ce chapitre)._**

 ** _Ah, et !_**

 ** _Merci à limprobableinconnu pour sa gentille rewiew ! Je suis impardonnable, je ne t'ai pas remercié au dernier chapitre ! Du coup, je prends en note ton avis pour les bonus ! (C'est surtout le seul que j'ai -')._**

 ** _Et pour les lecteurs invisibles qui se demandent ce que peux cette question, la voici :_**

 ** _Est-ce qu'éventuellement des bonus en format normal (c'est-à-dire pas une lettre, mais vraiment un chapitre avec des dialogues, des descriptions, tout ça) vous intéres_** ** _seraient ? Bien sûr, je les posterai après la fin de l'histoire... C'est-à-dire dans très, très longtemps... Vu mes délais de publications._**

 ** _Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !_**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu ! A la prochaine !_**

 **Amazaria**


	16. Réflexions nocturnes

**_Hey hey hey ! Nouveau chapitre, plutôt rapidement publié grâce à ma nouvelle motivation, à savoir les vacances et les rewiews adorables de_ Varbo93 **_**!**_

 _ **Il est moins long que le dernier mais il contient bien plus de parties importantes, donc j'imagine que ça compense...**_

 _ **Enfin, bonne lectures à tous/toutes !**_

* * *

 _Peut-être qu'à force de fixer avec insistance la blancheur de l'infirmerie ou du mur de ma « chambre », lors de mes aides, ou de mes veillées, celle-ci a fini par se transposer sous mes paupières, Abby._

 _Est-ce possible, au moins ?_

 _Je ne sais pas tellement, mais, en ce moment, j'ai l'impression de repousser inlassablement les limites du réel ou du possible. Une fois de plus ou une fois de moins…_

 _La pluie frappe au carreau, cette nuit, infatigable, et mes yeux refusent une fois de plus de se fermer, malgré le poids de mes cils –je n'ai même plus la force d'essayer de dormir, Abby._

 _Mes pensées semblent ricocher dans ma tête sans trouver une quelconque échappatoire… Et mes nuits s'étirent indéfiniment._

 _Si j'en avais le courage, ou la force, ou l'envie, j'irais dehors marcher. Les promenades, les marches sans but bien précis, m'ont toujours vidées l'esprit, même si ce n'était que pour un temps limité, et je n'ai plus tellement d'autre recours…_

 _Hélas, il semblerait que marcher, seule, dans d'innombrables couloirs plongés dans la même obscurité que mon moral, même si ça améliore mon humeur, me fatigue bien plus que rester allongée à penser dans mon lit pendant des heures. Il n'est pas dit cependant que cette solution mieux pour garder un état d'esprit positif –si tant qu'il est possible de garder un état d'esprit positif en ce moment._

 _Je sais qu'Hannah s'inquiète pour moi, tout autant que Susan, Rachel, Lukas, Justin, Zach'… J'aimerai leur dire que tout va bien que je suis juste un peu fatiguée que je vais bientôt aller mieux, mais je n'ai même plus la force de me mentir à moi-même, alors aux autres ?_

 _Je trouve tout de même assez ironique que je donne des conseils à Neville, ou aux autres, alors que je suis infichue de les appliquer. « Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais… »_

 _Mais Mme Pomfresh est surmenée, même avec mon aide, et Slughorn, même en se faisant aider par les élèves les plus talentueux, n'arrive plus à produire assez de potions pour palier aux dégâts provoqués par les Carrow… Je ne peux décemment pas leur donner plus de travail et me désister pour prendre un peu de repos quand je suis témoin de tous leurs efforts._

 _Marcher me manque, Abby. J'avais pris l'habitude de me promener la nuit. Cheminer dans le château silencieux, dans les salles, couloirs, escaliers obscurs donne une étrange impression de… De mystère dangereux et de sérénité majestueuse en même temps. Et de magie, bien sûr. De magie minuscule et omniprésente._

 _La lumière vacillante des torches joue à créer des ombres fascinantes sur les murs immuables couverts de fissures imperceptibles, le givre sur les fenêtres dessine des figures éphémères sur le verre, éclairé par la lumière évanescente de la lune si elle daigne participer à son activité futile. Les portes, autres silencieuses témoins des passages prohibés des éveillés, s'ouvrent et se referment avec une délicatesse contrôlée, tandis que les tableaux sur les murs sommeillent, reposant sur les pierres immuables et fissurées. Le vent, dehors, hurle sa solitude infinie et les étoiles impassibles écoutent sa complainte sans frémir avant d'être recouvertes par des nuages noircies de fureur. Et les animaux, pouvant enfin s'éveiller, parcourent la forêt de leur pas précipités, emplissant les feuillages sombres de bruits incessants, avant de chercher un abri pouvant les protéger. L'eau calme du lac s'agite sous les plaintes des rafales de vent et se trouble, tandis qu'à la périphérie de notre univers se forme éclairs et pluie…_

 _La nuit, la nuit d'orage surtout, est un autre univers, Abby. Pas plus dangereux ou plus beau – juste différend. C'est reposant de passer dans un autre monde, de temps en temps. De passer dans un autre univers, de fuir un peu pour deux minutes, sans vraiment fuir toutefois._

 _Est-ce que ça fait de moi une lâche, Abby, si ma seule envie en ce moment est de tout fuir, de prendre une potion d'amnésie et de pouvoir recommencer ma vie en ignorant paisiblement les voix qui me tourmentent ?_

 _Sans doute._

 _J'aimerai pouvoir me transformer en goutte de pluie. La pluie n'a pas de pensées, pas de responsabilités, pas de d'inquiétudes, rien, rien de tout ça. Ce serait reposant de pouvoir, pendant un instant, juste se sentir chuter et ne penser à rien d'autre. Savoir qu'il n'y a pas de moyen d'y échapper, et sentir confusément que c'est pourquoi on a été fait…_

 _Eh, Abby, je commence à en avoir assez d'avoir la tête est remplie de questions sans réponses et sans logique. On dirait qu'en ce moment, rien, rien n'arrive à se dérouler normalement. Enfin, normalement…_

 _Ma définition de « normalement » a bien changée depuis le début de l'année… Et même avant._

 _Avant, avant la guerre, avant ta mort, surtout, parce qu'en quelque sorte on a toujours vécu nos années de Poudlard avec une guerre sous-jacente, une guerre de sous-entendus, d'attaques éparpillées, de complots et de murmures dans les ténèbres, une guerre entre quelques éls malchanceux qui se battaient avant nous, une guerre de signes avant-coureurs trop discrets ou pas assez, une guerre réelle-irréelle, dont chacun s'était fait son avis mais dont on parlait peu- ou trop ?- avant ta mort, donc, avant ce n'était pas comme ça._

 _Après Noël, normalement… Normalement, on reprenait les cours, mi-ennuyées mi-enthousiastes, et je commençai déjà à penser aux examens de fin d'année, ce qui avait le don de de t'exaspérer. Tu me faisais la leçon, parce que ça t'insupportais de me voir m'angoisser à des mois des examens, mais au final, ça te faisais bien rire, parce que, toujours, je me mettais à réviser à la dernière minute... Et les autres se moquait de toi aussi, parce que tu avais beau dire, tu paniquais toujours frénétiquement avant les examens._

 _Pourquoi est-ce que le temps passe sans prévenir ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il passe si vite, et en emportant toujours le plus précieux ?_

 _Pourquoi est-ce que mes yeux lisent sans cesse la même ligne dans les livres sans parvenir à en comprendre le moindre mot ?_

 _Pourquoi la nuit semble mettre tant de temps à s'en aller, et avec elle son lot de pensées si noires ?_

 _Pourquoi est-ce que les yeux des autres semblent être aussi tristes ? Pourquoi est-ce que les miens sont si fatigués et vides ?_

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun de nous n'a la force de pleurer quand la situation l'exigerait ?_

 _Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi…_

 _Pourquoi est-ce que William ne s'étonne plus des cris des torturés ? Pourquoi est-ce que les premières années ne s'en étonne plus non plus ? Pourquoi est-ce que_ moi _, je ne m'en étonne plus ?_

 _Sommes-nous tous devenus insensibles, des êtres de pierres, seulement concentrés sur une seule chose : atteindre notre but et renverser Voldemort, qu'importent les dégâts ? Qu'importe le prix ?_

 _Sommes-nous prêts à tous les plus précieux sacrifices, Abby ?_

 _Je ne sais pas._

 _Quand je suis en action, tout reprend son sens. Se lever, manger, discuter avec William et mes amis, notez les cours, re-manger, retourner en cours, faire ses devoirs, soigner les victimes des Carrow à l'infirmerie, dîner, se rendre à la Résistance, soigner les résistants, discuter avec Neville et Ginny des détails des prochaines attaques, ordonner à tous ceux qui passe à ma portée et qui ont l'air trop fatigués de dormir, s'exercer aux sorts de combats et de soins si j'ai le temps, revenir sans se faire prendre, lire quelques livres, et me coucher en attendant vainement le sommeil, tout ça je peux le faire sans me poser de question, quasiment en pilotage automatique. Tout ça a un sens, Abby._

 _Mais quand je m'arrête, quand je me pose, j'ai l'esprit assailli d'inquiétudes et de questions, et de regrets et de souvenirs, et d'accablement…_

 _C'est difficile de garder de l'espoir en ce moment, tu sais. C'est difficile parce que William se referme un peu plus chaque jour et que je ne peux rien, rien, rien, rien… Rien faire._

 _Mon inutilité se confirme un peu plus de jour en jour, apparemment._

 _C'est difficile parce que je suis incapable de me confronter à Hannah, Su', Zach', Lukas ou Justin, de leur dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, tout en sachant pertinemment que c'est une grave erreur, parce que demain est incertain, bien trop incertain pour que je continue à hésiter…_

 _Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de le faire._

 _Eh, Abby, est-ce qu'un jour, tu as contemplé une vieille photo tout en te demandant où était passé le sourire que tu y affichais ? Et où, où était passé les airs sereins de ceux qui figuraient à côté de toi ?_

 _C'est fou de regarder en arrière et de se rendre compte à quel point tout est différent et à la fois semblable…_

 _Il y a des jours, Abby, où je me retourne pour te parler, par réflexe, avant de me rendre compte que ça ne sert à rien. Il y a des jours où je me surprends à penser qu'il va falloir que je commence à penser à tes cadeaux d'anniversaires avant de me souvenir que ça n'est plus nécessaire. Il y a des jours où je préviens Neville que je ne serais pas là ce soir et où je retourne dans le parc, à côté du lac où on venait si souvent discuter, et où je reste juste à contempler l'herbe en espérant que tu vienne me rejoindre tout en sachant pertinemment que tu ne le feras pas, et pas à cause d'une de nos disputes stupides, cette fois. Il y a des jours où les rires et sourires des autres m'arrêtent dans ce que je fais et me font plonger dans un trop-plein de souvenirs. Il y a des jours où je reste à fixer le vide sans me rendre compte du temps qui passe, en espérant me débarrasser des pensées qui hantent mon crâne._

 _Il y a des jours, Abby… Il y a des jours où j'ai l'impression de revenir au tout début de l'année, quand j'errais comme un fantôme dans les murs de l'école, sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, sans faire aucun effort pour revenir à cette trop cruelle réalité qui me meurtrissait. Il y a des jours où j'ai l'impression que tout me efforts ne serviront jamais à rien, et que je passerais toujours mes nuits et mes jours dévorée par mes regrets._

 _Il y a aussi des jours où l'injustice de ta mort me frappe de plein fouet et où je donnerai n'importe quoi pour anéantir tous ceux qui ont détruit mes repères presque par inadvertance. Il y a des jours où e brûle presque de rage en pensant à tous ceux que de foutus inconnus ont fait à mes amis, à ma famille, à ma vie. Il y a des jours où j'ai beau m'imposer le calme, tout ce que j'obtiens c'est une rage encore plus grande. Il y a des jours où j'aimerai juste ne plus penser et détruire tout ce qui passe à ma portée pour me défouler enfin. Il y a des jours où je dois me faire violence pour ne pas partir de Poudlard et défier Voldemort de m'affronter._

 _Il y a des jours, enfin, où je ne peux plus supporter les noms qui couvrent les pages des journaux, où je ne peux plus supporter de chaque jour guetter le nom de mon père sur les pages. Il y a des jours où je n'en peux plus des sanglots étouffés dans les couloirs, des jours où les départs précipités de la Grand Salle sous les regards réjouis des Carrow m'insupportent. Il y a des jours où les lettres impersonnelles du Ministère qui annoncent la mort d'un proche, et d'une partie de notre univers avec, me donne envie de partir n'importe où et de trouver quelque chose pour les ramener. Il y a des jours où mes propres mots ne parviennent pas à me convaincre que « ça va »._

 _Rien ne va, Abby, en réalité. Je suis perdue dans un océan de doute, de peurs, d'obligation, d'enjeux qui me dépassent et m'épuisent. J'essaye de contrôler mes mouvements pour ne pas me noyer j'essaye de ne pas paniquer pour garder la tête hors de l'eau j'essaye de ne pas abandonner pour ne pas couler à pic mais rien ne marche, et chaque pas que je fais semble me rapprocher des abysses, inexorablement._

 _Je suis écrasée sous bien trop d'émotions, Abby, et je suis bien incapable de les supporter correctement._

 _Peut-être que je le dissimule bien, si personne ne vient me demander ce qui se passe._

 _Ou peut-être que les autres sont trop occupés à dissimuler leurs démons pour s'occuper des miens._

* * *

 ** _La joie, la bonne humeur, (les gens morts, la guerre), les jolis souvenirs, les pensées positives, (le désespoir, la tristesse, le regret, le doute, le manque de confiance en soi, etc...) sont présent dans ce chapitre :D_**

 ** _(Mon dieu ne lisez jamais mes écrits quand vous déprimez je vous en supplie.)_**

 ** _(ET ne lisez pas le prochain chapitre en déprimant, parce que vu ce que j'ai prévu ça va mal se passer. Je me fais pleurer d'avance bon sang.)_**

 ** _A la prochaine, merci d'avoir lu !_**

 **Amazaria**


	17. Jour fatidique

_**Hey hey hey braves gens, et bonne année à tous ! J'espère qu'elle vous sera profitable !**_

 _ **Un nouveau chapitre joliment déprimant, parce que bon, c'est pas drôle sinon :D Mais, je vous avais prévenu !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, merci à Varbo pour ses rewiews (je finirai l'analyse des chapitres... un jour), et à tous les autres pour prendre un peu de temps pour lire mes écrits !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **(Je suis affreusement en retard mais chuuuuuuuuut.)**_

* * *

 _Est-ce que tu as déjà observé les similitudes de comportement entre les membres d'une même maison, Abby ?_

 _En temps troublés, elles ressortent étrangement, pour qui sait observer._

 _Les Gryffondors, par exemple, ont cette façon de relever le menton et de serrer les dents devant les Carrow, et dans ces moments-là, il semble impossible qu'on puisse perdre, pas s'ils sont avec nous. Les Gryffondors semblent posséder une assurance un peu étrange et surnaturelle, et ne jamais douter de leur bon droit. Les Gryffondors n'ont pas peur… Enfin si, bien sûr. Mais ils sont peur après. En fait, ils foncent avant d'avoir peur, et c'est sans doute ce qui fait d'eux de si bons combattants._

 _Les Serdaigles, eux, sont bien plus discrets, comme s'ils préféraient laisser les autres jouer aux premiers plans et organiser les coulisses derrière. Mais ils ont toujours quelques traits communs, qui ressortent si on sait les voir. Cette manière de froncer les sourcils et de se raidir sur leurs chaises dans les cours des Carrow, comme si les absurdités qu'ils prononçaient leur donnaient l'envie de les faire taire à tout jamais. Les Serdaigles ont cette manière de regarder du coin de l'œil un peu partout avant de sortir leur baguette, leurs livres, comme si tout le reste de leurs affaires ne comptaient pas vraiment. Les Serdaigles, quand ils mangent, ont souvent les yeux plongés dans un monde extraordinaire. Parce que les Serdaigles sont avant tout des rêveurs. Ils rêvent, et cherchent dans les livres le moyen de réaliser leurs rêves._

 _Les Poufsouffles, de leur côté, ont ce réflexe de regarder le parc quand ils sont désorientés –non, c'est seulement moi. Les Poufsouffles ont cette manière de vérifier du coin de l'œil si tous les leurs sont à leur côté, et ce mouvement de tête quasiment méprisant quand ils voient les Carrow, comme si ces traîtres ne méritaient pas leur attention. Les Poufsouffles sont les premiers à demander si ça va aux blessés en DCFM. Parce que, finalement, on fait plus attention aux autres qu'à nous._

 _Et les Serpentars, Abby ? Les serpents, les vipères ?_

 _C'est difficile à dire, en fait._

 _Parce que les Serpentards se cachent. Ils se cachent quand on leur demande quelque chose en cours, se cachent quand les Carrow passent, se cachent quand ils parcourent les couloirs, se cachent quand ils mangent, et il y a quelque chose de déchirant dans la manière des premières années de baisser la tête et rentrer les épaules à chaque fois qu'on leur adresse la parole. Comme si Poudlard n'était pour eux qu'un immense parcours du combattant où au moindre faux pas ils se feront fusiller. Serpentard, au final, est devenue cette maison gangrène où la peur s'infiltre partout et où les pleurs résonnent. Cette maison clamant qu'il suffit d'attendre que ça passe et de se cacher…_

 _Et j'aimerais dire que j'en suis triste, Abby, j'aimerai dire que je suis désolée pour eux, eux qui n'ont pas pu choisir leurs croyances, leurs amis, leur camp… Mais ce serait faux. Parce qu'ils ont pu choisir. Ils auraient pu venir chercher de l'aide à la résistance. Non ?_

 _Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ?_

 _Bien sûr que si, je sais : si un Serpentard était venu nous aider, on lui aurait claqué la porte au nez en avertissant tout le monde de fuir. C'est sûr._

 _J'aimerai dire que ce n'est pas notre faute, qu'après tous les Serpentards l'ont bien cherchés, qu'ils sont tous du côté de Voldemort, qu'ils sont sans doute bien plus heureux que nous, bien moins touchés… Mais encore une fois, ce serait faux._

 _J'aide à l'infirmerie quotidiennement, maintenant, et je peux te dire, Abby, que ce n'est pas parce qu'on porte les couleurs des serpents qu'on est épargné._

 _En un sens, c'est encore plus tragique pour eux que pour moi. Moi, je peux essayer de faire quelque chose. Eux sont coincés et catalogués selon leur maison dès le début, réduit à deux couleurs qui semblent les définir comme ennemis alors qu'il voudrait peut-être s'en sortir, et nous aider._

 _Qui pourrait leur en vouloir de se rallier du côté de celui qui ne les dénigre pas ?_

 _C'est, en quelque sorte, la même chose que l'on subit, nous les Poufsouffle, la ''maison-poubelle''._

 _Je me suis toujours demandée, Abby, ce qu'il se passerait si un jour, soudainement, toute magie disparaissait de ce monde. Si nos baguettes redevenaient des bouts de bois, si nos balais ne volaient plus, si nos cheminées ne servaient plus qu'à allumer des feux…_

 _Sans doute serait-ce la panique. Sans doute ne saurions-nous pas nous adapter. Sans doute serions-nous incapable de survivre dans le monde moldu._

 _Si j'avais entre les mains un sort me permettant de faire disparaître toute magie de ce monde, l'exécuterais-je, Abby ?_

 _D'un côté, plus personne ne mourrait à cause de stupides croyances et de tarés. Plus de guerre, plus de Mangemort, plus de mages noirs maléfiques. Plus de morts injustes…_

 _Enfin, si, bien sûr que si, l'injustice et la cruauté est indissociable à la nature humaine._

 _Mais de l'autre, il n'y aurait plus de Poudlard. Plus de château enchanté, plus de tableaux parlants, plus d'escaliers tournants, plus de fantômes volants, plus de forêt mystérieuse._

 _Il n'y aurait plus Détraqueurs, aussi. Plus de créatures nous forçant à revivre nos pires souvenirs, encore, et encore, et encore, et encore…_

 _Ce serait une bonne chose, de faire disparaître les Détraqueurs, Abby. Mais il restera les cauchemars._

 _Tu sais, Abby, les rêves les plus cruels ne sont pas les plus terrifiants. Ceux qui te font marcher, seule dans une plaine abandonnée, entourée de Mangemorts et cherchant désespérément tes amis, priant pour ne pas tomber sur un monstre au détour d'un arbre desséché, ceux qui t'enferment dans une cave délabrée au côté du corps inconscients de tes amis, qu'on emporte un à un vers tu-ne-sais-où, ceux qui te font spectatrices des morts de tes proches ne sont pas les plus épouvantables. Les rêves où tu te réveilles à deux doigts du hurlement, haletant, cherchant tes repères et de la lumière ne sont pas les pires. Ils sont sans aucuns doutes horribles, bien sûr, mais les plus déchirants sont les rêves d'avants. Ceux qui ressuscitent les morts et les rêves, ceux qui effacent les pleurs et les blessures, ceux qui créent des chimères trop belles pour avoir étés réelles et trop lointaines pour être vraies à nouveau. Les pires, ce sont qui te font miroiter une journée que tu ne pourras plus jamais vivre, un moment que tu ne pourrais plus jamais apprécier, un lieu que tu ne pourras plus jamais admirer, une personne que tu ne pourras plus jamais, jamais, jamais aimer. Les pires, c'est ceux qui te font pleurer au réveil, ceux qui semblent rassembler tous tes plus grands regrets._

 _Tu n'as sans doute jamais vu ces rêves…_

 _Ce n'est pas plus mal, en fait._

 _Tu sais, Abby, il est des jours où je préfèrerais ces rêves à la réalité._

 _T'ai-je déjà souhaité un bon anniversaire, Abby ?_

 _Non, bien sûr que non, et je ne le pourrais plus jamais._

 _C'est stupide, de fêter ton anniversaire, de te le souhaiter dans une lettre que jamais, jamais tu ne liras et qui finira surement trempée par mes larmes à la fin de la journée…_

 _Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à écrire : « ç'aurait été ton anniversaire aujourd'hui »._

 _Pourtant je le sais que tu es morte, M-O-R-T-E, décédée, éteinte, disparue, exécutée, assassinée, perdue, tout ce que tu veux !_

 _Je le sais, Abby !_

 _Je le sais, Abby…_

 _Mon dieu, Abby, tu me manques tellement. Tu n'avais pas le droit de t'en aller comme ça, d'un coup, sans prévenir, juste t'en aller et me laisser contempler les restes de mon monde détruit !_

 _Tu n'avais pas le droit, Abby…_

 _T'avais pas le droit de me faire pleurer tellement de fois. Pas le droit d'hanter mes rêves et cauchemars. Pas le droit de ne pas être à mes côtés pour cette dernière année. Pas le droit de me laisser continuer seule !_

 _T'avais pas le droit, Abby ! C'est pas juste !_

 _Et d'abord, pourquoi c'est moi qui reste sur le côté ? C'était toi qui voulait devenir professeure, c'était toi qui voulais aider les démunis, c'était toi qui voulais consoler les enfants, c'était toi qui voulais rendre ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle meilleur !_

 _C'est pas logique que je sois celle qui reste, Abby, bon sang !_

 _Merlin, Abby…_

 _Abby, pourquoi c'est moi doit supporter les cris, les blessures, les pleurs et tout le reste ? Pourquoi c'est pas toi, toi et ton sourire lumineux, toi et tes yeux compatissants, toi et ton esprit tellement, tellement meilleur que moi !_

 _Même en tant que fantôme, tu serais meilleure que moi, j'en suis sûre !_

 _Abby, pourquoi c'est notre génération qui doit supporter la guerre ? Pourquoi c'est sur nous que repose les espoirs ?_

 _Je suis tellement fatiguée de distribuer des encouragements auxquels je ne crois même pas…._

 _Je ne fais que me plaindre, Abby. Je suis juste un boulet de plus._

 _Abby… Abby, pourquoi de nous deux, c'est à moi de supporter l'absence de l'autre ? A moi d'avoir un vide dans le cœur et des sanglots dans l'âme ?_

 _Joyeux anniversaire, Abby… J'ai tellement de souvenirs de ces journées…_

 _J'ai le souvenir de nous deux, en première année, dans la salle commune, au matin, riant et se pourchassant sans se soucier du bruit qu'on faisait, ensemble. J'ai le souvenir de nous deux, en deuxième année, le midi, courant dans les couloirs pour échapper à nos amies qui voulait te soutirer les sucreries reçues le matin même, ensemble. J'ai le souvenir de nous deux, en troisième année, regardant le parc du haut de la tour d'astronomie, entourée de nos Patronus, souriant dans la lumière diffuse, ensemble. J'ai le souvenir de nous deux, de nuit, en quatrième année, marchant autour du lac, discutant de tout et rien, nos baguettes produisant une lueur vacillante qui se reflétait dans l'eau, ensemble. J'ai le souvenir de nous deux, le soir, en cinquième année, en retenue, travaillant silencieusement dans la pièce grise mais échangeant des sourires complices, ensemble. J'ai le souvenir de nous, en sixième année, nos bagues brillant à nos mains, dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, entourées de coussins et de livres, se racontant des contes, ensemble._

 _Et maintenant je suis dans une salle vide, à pleurer, mon écriture tremblante et ma feuille froissée._

 _Seule._

* * *

 ** _Moi ? Avoir les larmes aux yeux en relisant mon chapitre ? Naaaaaaaaaaan._**

 ** _Je vous avais prévenu, ce chapitre est trop triste T_T_**

 ** _Enfin, pour ce que ça intéresse, l'anniv' d'Abby est le 18 janvier, d'ailleurs._**

 ** _Pas grand chose à dire de plus, rewiews ?_**

 ** _A bientôt, merci d'avoir lu !_**

 **Amazaria**


	18. Lassitude éclairée

_**Hey !**_

 _ **Oui, nouveau chapitre. Il était censé arriver plus, tôt, une semaine plus tôt, en fait ^^ Mais, je l'ai réécrit au final, parce que... eh, je n'en était pas satisfaite.**_

 _ **Tiens, en passant, un merci au deux adorables rewieweurs/rewieweuses, Varbo et Shiro' pour leur fidélité, je ne promet pas que ce chapitre est joyeux mais au moins il est moins triste que le dernier.**_

 _ **Du coup, oui, une petite lettre... Plus courte que les précédentes. J'ai pa**_ _ **as grand chose à dire, en fait, je vais vous laisser lire :D**_

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _Il y a des soirs, Abby, où les étoiles me paraissent trop belles pour être réelles._

 _Il y a des soirs, Abby, où je n'ai plus aucune foi, plus aucun espoir, plus rien pour me forcer à avancer et à afficher un sourire forcé. Il y a des soirs où mes rires me semblent des insultes aux morts, il y a des soirs où je contemple le vide sans rien dire, profondément enfoncée dans mes réflexions pessimistes – réalistes ? Il y a des soirs où j'évolue dans un brouillard permanent aux visages familiers et aux terreurs omniprésentes. Il y a des soirs, Abby, où mes pensées me semblent si ridiculement tristes que ce pourrait en être risible. Il y a des soirs où se lever me semble inutile, et où penser n'apporte que peine et douleur. Il y a des soirs où les cernes sous mes yeux semblent avaler la couleur de mon visage, il y a des soirs où je me demande si je suis un élève ou un fantôme, parcourant inlassablement le lieu de sa mort sans se rendre compte qu'il en a fini avec la vie._

 _Plus simplement dit, il y a des soirs où ça ne va pas vraiment, Abby._

 _Mais, Abby, et j'ignore le plus souvent ce ''mais'' dans mes lettres, mais, Abby il y a des soirs, plus rares, où je reste juste dans la salle commune, avec Hannah, Rachel et Susan, dans un silence réconfortant. Il y a des soirs où mes plaisanteries avec Neville et Ginny me rendent incompréhensiblement heureuse -non, pas heureuse, détendue-, il y a des soirs où les remerciements des blessés que j'ai soignés adoucissent le reste de ma nuit. Il y a des soirs, Abby, des soirs où les discussions paisibles que je tiens avec Mme. Pomfresh m'apaisent bien plus sûrement que ne le ferait une potion de sommeil sans rêves._

 _Il y a des soirs où j'arrive à arrêter de penser, Abby, et bon sang ce que c'est reposant, de cesser de s'inquiéter un instant, de laisser tomber mes inquiétudes omniprésentes concernant mon futur, et mes amis, et ma famille, et cette partie de monde recouvertes de cendres, et ensanglantée sur les bords… De laisser un peu tomber à moitié toute la pression, même pour un un infime moment, une seconde à peine... C'est reposant, de, parfois, se souvenir que je n'ai même pas dix-sept ans encore, que je ne suis pas censée organiser une résistance, soigner des torturées, distribuer des condoléances partout, se battre pour gagner une guerre. C'est reposant, parfois, vraiment, de se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle on se bat, de la vraie raison, celle qui nous dicte de continuer, parce que ce monde le mérite vraiment, pas parce que c'est la seule chose qu'on sait encore faire._

 _Tu sais, Abby, les souvenirs que je me crée, et nos souvenirs, me semblent si lourds à porter qu'un jour ils finiront par m'entraîner au fond du gouffre sombre qui me guette à chaque pas –l'abandon. Je les supporte, normalement mais il y a des jours où je n'ai qu'une envie : m'effondrer par terre et rester là pour toujours –sans pensée, sans responsabilités, sans futur, sans passé, sans rien, rien._

 _Le jour de ton anniv' était un de ces jours, Abby. J'ai erré dans le château longtemps, en cette date ; cherchant désespérément un endroit qui ne me rappellerait rien de nos vies, mais malgré tous mes efforts, il semblerait que nous ayons erré ensemble dans tous les endroits possibles de ce fichu château._

 _Abby, t'ai-je dit à quel point tes mélodies fredonnées, tes répliques acides, tes sourires compatissants, tes paroles réconfortantes me manquent ? Abby, t'ai-je jamais à quel point tu étais mon univers, mon seul repère, mon horizon ?_

 _C'est stupide, Abby, vraiment. Je me fais l'effet d'une gamine pleurnicharde. Je ne fais que me plaindre ; rien d'autre. En fait, il me semble que je ne sers à rien. Que je n'ai pas d'importance ; pour personne._

 _Je n'ai pas la prétention de penser que ma mort détruirait l'univers de mes amis comme la tienne a réduit en morceau mon monde –et mon cœur. Ça les affecterait, sans doute, mais ça n'ébranlerait pas leurs fondations. Il s'en remettrait, eux –oh, Abby, me remettrais-je jamais de ta mort ?_

 _Abby, je suis fatiguée, si fatiguée. Je suis fatiguée des morts, des blessés, des pleurs, des cris, de la haine, de la tristesse, de l'espoir qui blesse plus qu'il ne revigore. Je suis fatiguée des lettres sans réponse, des vêtements noirs, des pas lourds et des sourires évanescents. Fatiguée, Abby, si fatiguée…_

 _C'est stupide, Abby, mais je donnerai tout ce que j'ai et tout ce que j'aurai jamais pour retourner une heure ou deux lors de notre deuxième ou première année, quand on était encore des enfants, qui ne s'inquiétait que du prochain devoir à rendre. Juste un moment dans un château ensoleillé, avec toi à mes côtés. Juste un intermède dans ma forêt d'inquiétudes... Ce serait tellement, tellement…_

 _Mais c'est impossible, Abby, je le sais bien._

 _Je devrais sûrement me concentrer sur mes cours, en ce moment, mais je suis trop fatiguée pour pouvoir prétendre accorder un peu d'attention au cours de DCFM. Et tant pis si j'écope d'une retenue : je suis une Poufsouffle, on m'oubliera. Je fais partie de la quantité négligeable de Poudlard, après tout._

 _Après tout…_

 _Oh, ce n'est pas comme si ce fait m'affectait encore, Abby, non, bien sûr que non. Je m'y suis habituée, depuis le temps. Les blaireaux vivent dans l'ombre de la bataille entre lions et serpents, tout comme les aigles. Ça ne m'étonne plus, ça ne m'énerve plus._

 _Ou peut-être que si._

 _Je ne sais pas, Abby. Je ne sais vraiment pas._

 _C'est difficile d'analyser en plein milieu d'une bataille, après tout._

 _Drôle de bataille, d'ailleurs, faite d'attaques éclairs et de vengeances stupides. Drôle de bataille, entre adolescents et décadents. Drôle de bataille, inégale et peu mentionnée. Drôle de bataille, drôle de combattants. Bataille étrange, irréel et épuisante, qui prend tout notre temps et notre énergie._

 _Ma vie est une bataille, Abby_ _._

 _Ma vie est une bataille, et je manque d'alliés._

 _Il me manque une alliée, en particulier..._

 _..._

 _Il y a des soirs où les étoiles me paraissent trop belles pour être réelle, Abby, et tu étais une étoile : la plus lumineuse d'entres toutes : le Soleil, mon Soleil._

* * *

 _ **Avouez-le, les phrases crèves-coeurs vous avaient manquées.**_

 _ **Non ?**_

 ** _Dommage, parce qu'il y en a une belle collection ici :D_**

 ** _Ah, je suis tellement injuste avec mes persos... Je vous jure qu'à la fin elle sera heureuse, ma pauvre Violet._**

 ** _(Peut-être.)_**

 ** _(Si vous êtes sages.)_**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !_**

 ** _Rewiew ?_**

 **Amazaria**


	19. Injustices et initiatives

**_Hey !_**

 ** _Oui, oui, vous ne rêvez pas : c'est moi ! Je suis vivante, et mieux, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre !_**

 ** _Donc bon, j'ai pas grand chose à dire, donc je vais vous laisser lire..._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _Abby, le temps s'étire plus qu'il ne le devrait, quand on est au chevet des blessés._

 _Abby, ce n'est surement pas une réflexion que tu t'es un jour faite._

 _Et pourtant, c'est la vérité. Au chevet des blessés, le temps s'étire et laisse penser. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose à faire, Abby, de penser seule dans le silence ; je peux en témoigner. L'avenir, le monde paraît plus sombre qu'il ne l'est déjà, quand on veille ceux qu'on n'a pu protéger._

 _Parfois, quand j'ai le temps, je m'assois à côté de ceux qui veillent leurs amis, que ce soit dans la Résistance ou à l'infirmerie. Je m'efforce de les distraire ; au moins de les rassurer, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Peut-être que je m'améliore, à force de m'exercer ; mais il semble quand mes longs monologues vides les rassurent, un peu au moins, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi ou comment._

 _Mais je n'ai pas la force de m'interroger et, au final, si ça marche, si ça aide, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, les gens, je ne me préoccupe pas de savoir comment ça se fait. Je passe trop de temps à m'interroger sur les injustices de ce monde pour commencer à questionner aussi les bonnes choses qui le compose._

 _J'en ai parlé à Hannah ; mais elle dit que je ne me suis pas améliorée, que j'ai toujours su consoler rassurer les gens, et savoir quand ils broient du noir. Si c'est le cas, Abby, si ça a toujours été le cas, alors je ne suis pas au courant…_

 _Quand tu étais triste, Abby, je ne savais jamais quoi dire, quoi faire pour te réconforter. Je me sentais complètement inutile devant tes pleurs, mes paroles me semblaient creuses et sans âmes. Mes sourires hésitants et mes plaisanteries stupides ne me paraissaient pas te consoler, Abby, et c'était tout ce que je savais faire, alors je ne disais rien et je restais juste à côté de toi. Je ne pourrais plus savoir si ça t'as jamais d'une quelconque aide, Abby, je ne crois pas, vraiment. J'aurais sans doute tout aussi bien te laisser seule ça n'aurait rien changé, j'en suis persuadée._

 _Mais tu étais mon amie, Abby et que je sois damnée si je laisse tomber mes amis un jour._

 _Tu étais bien plus douée que moi pour apaiser les autres, Abby, mais l'as-tu jamais remarquée ?_

 _Sans doute pas ou peut-être que si, au final. Tu n'étais pas du genre à te vanter, Abby : juste du genre à aider._

 _On se tournait vers toi pour être rassuré, Abby, on se tournait vers toi parce que tu avais des phrases qui rendaient tout sensé, en un sens. On se tournait vers toi parce que tu avais toujours l'air de ne pas t'en faire, de savoir que tout se passerait bien, peu importe à quel point le monde paraissait mauvais. On se tournait vers toi parce que tu parvenais à trouver du bon même dans les pires moments et parce que tu riais face au pire. On se tournait vers toi parce que tu avais l'air de ne pas te décourager, parce que tu refusais de te lamenter. Et pourtant, tu en avais le droit, Abby, plus le droit que quiconque… Mais tu avais l'air de ne pas comprendre nos inquiétudes._

 _Eh, Abby, pourquoi tu es partie quand j'avais besoin de tes mots ?_

 _Eh, Abby, si t'étais restée, tout paraîtrait moins sombre…_

 _Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais décidé de mourir, bien sûr._

 _Abby, pourquoi est-ce que tout a changé sans prévenir ? Je suis entraînée dans un tourbillon d'actions et réactions qui ne me laissent pas le temps de penser…_

 _En un sens, c'est sans doute mieux, de m'empêcher de penser._

 _Je pense trop, Abby j'ai toujours trop pensé, trop sur-analysé._

 _J'ai toujours trop réfléchi aux faits et à leurs conséquences, toujours trop réfléchi aux sujets qui ne me concernaient pas._

 _Non, en fait, ce n'est pas vrai, Abby. Je ne réfléchis que quand je suis angoissée : c'est te dire combien je rumine mes pensées, cette année._

 _Quand j'étais jeune, quand nous étions jeunes, Abby, je ne m'inquiétais pas autant, voire pas du tout. Ma vie me paraissait toute tracée. Ma route était claire et sans obstacles..._

 _Mais il semblerait qu'il y ait eu quelques imprévus, hein, Abby ?_

 _Des maladies, des morts, des attentats, une guerre… Quelques menus imprévus ; presque rien ; juste assez pour broyer mon cœur, fracasser ma famille, anéantir mon avenir et pulvériser mon monde et ma vie._

 _Quelques menus imprévus, Abby…_

 _Oh, Abby, tout est si injuste. C'est tellement injuste que Voldemort ait bouleversé tous mes plans, toute ma vie. Tellement injuste qu'il ait mis un terme à la tienne. C'est tellement injuste que nous ne puissions passer nos ASPICs, comme tout le monde ; tellement injuste qu'on ne se rende même plus compte de la folie de notre quotidien. C'est tellement injuste que William ne puisse même pas profiter d'années paisibles comme nous l'avons fait ; tellement injuste que nos années paisibles se soit arrêtés si tôt. C'est tellement injuste qu'Hannah n'ait plus de mère ; tellement injuste que Lukas n'ait plus de frère. Oh, Abby, tout, tout est si injuste. C'est injuste que Neville n'ait pu grandir avec ses parents et tellement injuste que Rachel soit séparée de sa famille, tout ça pour une histoire de sang._

 _Oh, Abby, constater la cruauté de ce monde et son non-sens ne m'avancera à rien je le sais pertinemment._

 _Je ne peux cependant m'en empêcher ; et pourtant j'ai bien plus utile à faire._

 _Comme rassurer les premières années qui pleurent chaque soir dans les dortoirs ; aider les préfets débordés ; récupérer les potions fraîchement préparées et les apporter à l'infirmerie ; planifier les actions de la Résistance ; veiller les victimes de la folie des Carrow ; rassurer les septièmes années qui doutent de notre victoire autant que je le fais ; rechercher d'anciens sorts de soins plus efficaces ; passer du temps avec mes amis ou mon frère ; faire mes devoirs…_

 _Oui, ce n'est pas les tâches qui manquent, Abby._

 _Je n'ai pourtant pas la force de faire grand-chose. Mes insomnies m'empoisonnent la vie, Abby. Le silence de ma chambre et ses murs blancs hantent mes rares cauchemars._

 _Je devrais dormir : et je le veux vraiment, Abby ! Mais mon cerveau ne trouve pas le sommeil, et je commence à croire qu'on m'a jeté une malédiction._

 _Le problème, Abby, et on y revient toujours, c'est que je m'angoisse et comme je m'angoisse, je pense et comme je pense, j'imagine le pire et comme j'imagine le pire, je m'angoisse et refuse de fermer l'œil._

 _Je ne sais pas ce que je redoute exactement, Abby. Mes cauchemars ou la réalité ?_

 _Je ne fais pas tellement de cauchemars ; ou si c'est le cas, je ne m'en souviens jamais. Alors sans doute la réalité est-elle la pire des deux options._

 _Oui, sans doute…_

 _Le pire, Abby, c'est de voir tout le monde s'affaiblir et de ne rien pouvoir faire._

 _Oh, Abby, Rachel, notre si joyeuse et enthousiaste Rachel, donne l'impression de s'effacer de plus en plus chaque jour… Plus de rires claironnants, plus de chansons énergisantes, plus de moqueries le matin, plus de blagues délirantes le soir, plus rien, rien, rien… Comment puis-je l'aider, Abby ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas !_

 _Oh, Abby, tout va si mal…_

 _Hannah croule sous les poids conjugués de sa peine, ses inquiétudes et sa culpabilité cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'a pas ri… Hannah, notre oreille attentive, notre voix de la sagesse un peu rébarbative parfois, ne lâche plus mot s'enferme chaque jour un peu plus dans son enfer personnel sans jamais se plaindre._

 _Susan, Su', notre délirante Su', s'isole un peu plus chaque jour sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Ses mains sont tachés d'encres et ses yeux tachés de larmes… Susan travaille dur pour oublier le monde mauvais, et, refuse d'entendre parler de la guerre depuis la mort de sa tante. Oh, Abby, comment lui en vouloir ? Elle a déjà perdu ses parents lors de la première guerre…_

 _Ginny, elle, semble ne penser qu'au combat, à tel point qu'elle pourrait en oublier de respirer. Ses mains sont blanches à force d'être serrées et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle dorme plus que moi... La flamboyante Ginny risque de s'éteindre, si elle continue à ce rythme._

 _Oh, Abby, et les garçons nous évitent et s'entre-déchirent. Les chuchotements furieux lors des matins me déchirent le cœur bien plus sûrement que n'importe quel_ Doloris _…_

 _Abby, que ferais-tu ? Que diras-tu ?_

 _Je devrais sûrement agir, bien sûr faire n'importe quoi, saisir n'importe quelle occasion pour arranger les choses. Je devrais être là au lieu de me cacher derrière et de fuir les contacts, au lieu de me dissimuler derrière des responsabilités et des problèmes, parce que des responsabilités et des problèmes, Abby, on en a tous._

 _Alors, oui, je devrais agir, Abby avant de récupérer mes amis dans un état pire que le mien ; avant de récupérer mes amis dans un état dangereusement proche du tien._

 _Parce que c'est inacceptable, inenvisageable qu'en plus de t'avoir perdue toi, je perde les autres._

* * *

 ** _Wow wow, elle passe par des hauts et des bas, ma pauvre Violet !_**

 ** _J'ai rien à dire, du coup je vais vous laisser..._**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochain !_**

 ** _Rewiew ?_**

 **Amazaria**


	20. Serment aux morts

_***Se cache***_

 _ **Ok, j'ai rien posté sur cette histoire depuis plus d'un an... Mais c'est pas si grave, hein ?**_

 _ **Ah. Ah. Ah.**_

 _ **Je suis tellement désolée, mon dieu. Je sais même pas comment autant de temps est passé sans que je m'en rende compte.**_

 _ **Pour tout vous dire, j'étais en train de relire... ben, le Coffret aux Lettres, et j'ai cliqué sur les rewiews, parce que j'aime bien les relire parfois, et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais pas posté sur cette histoire depuis un an et que j'étais une personne horrible parce que vous lisiez ce recueil et que je l'avais complètement oublié.**_

 _ **Nan parce que oui, si y'a que moi qui lis, on s'en fout ; j'ai l'histoire dans ma tête. Mais pas vous, donc j'ai vite terminé ce chapitre, et le voilà !**_

 _ **Donc voilà, je suis horrible et j'ai assez honte de vous avoir fait attendre une année entière, mon Dieu, j'arrive toujours pas à l'accepter. J'ai même pas d'excuse en plus.**_

 _ **Me détestez pas, sivousplaît (si vous êtes encore là... honnêtement si vous êtes plus là je vous blâmerais pas, un an bordel).**_

 _ **Euh... Bonne lecture ?**_

* * *

 _Tu sais, Abby, j'avais l'habitude, avant que ma vie ne se transforme en un tourbillon d'actions sans trop de sens, de m'imaginer des histoires dans mes pensées. Je les partageais avec toi, parfois ; mais la plupart du temps, et je crois que tu le savais, Abby, la plupart du temps, je gardais mes contes pour moi._

 _C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours fait, Abby ; imaginer des histoires pour me distraire ; que ce soit parce que je m'ennuyais ou parce que c'était le meilleur moyen de me distraire de la grimace de douleur et des cernes qui accompagnaient le rire de ma mère._

 _C'est une manie qui m'a toujours suivie, Abby ; ou, presque toujours._

 _Parce que je l'ai perdue, maintenant._

 _C'est stupide, Abby ; oh, Merlin, tellement stupide. Je ne dors plus ; mes amis s'entre-déchirent et lentement semblent m'échapper, et avec eux les souvenirs heureux que j'essaye pourtant désespérément de conserver ; je peine à me souvenir de la dernière vraie lettre que j'ai reçu de la part de mon père ou de la dernière conversation insouciante que j'ai tenue avec mon frère ; j'ai plus de connaissances médicales qu'une septième année ne devrait jamais en avoir ; mes professeurs torturent des élèves et personne ne peut rien dire ou faire ; une guerre est littéralement en cours en-dehors des murs de l'école, et à l'intérieur aussi, enfin !_

 _Et ce qui m'inquiète, Abby, c'est la perte d'une pauvre petite habitude ?_

 _Sauf que voilà, Abby ; je n'ai pas envie de changer._

 _Je n'ai pas envie que cette guerre me change. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir celle qui guérit les ecchymoses plutôt que celle qui raconte des histoires. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des sorts de soin dans la tête plutôt que des blagues. Je n'ai pas envie de connaître les meilleurs couloirs pour fuir à Poudard plutôt que les tableaux les plus sympathiques._

 _Je n'ai pas envie de changer, Abby, parce que ça voudra dire que mes manies me rappelleront la guerre._

 _Je ne sais pas pour toi, Abby mais mes habitudes me rappellent toujours un moment particulier, ou un endroit, ou une personne qui sont généralement à l'origine de mon tic._

 _Le livre usé qui m'accompagnait toujours me rappelle ma mère ; le bracelet en coton bleu foncé délavé que je fais tourner autour de mon poignet quand je réfléchis me rappelle mon père ; et la cicatrice sur le côté du haut de ma main, que je fixe quand je m'efforce de retenir mes larmes, me rappelle mon frère (parce que je lui avais promis que non, il ne m'avait pas fait mal, et je n'avais pas pleuré, alors je peux le refaire, non ?)_

 _Tu sais quoi, Abby ? Je ne pleure même plus. Il faut bien que je fasse bonne figure auprès des autres, après tout._

 _Mais est-ce normal de devoir faire bonne figure face à soi-même, Abby ?_

 _De se perdre soi-même sous un masque qu'on a à peine l'impression de porter ?_

 _Je ne veux pas laisser disparaître tout ce qui m'a caractérisé pendant si longtemps, Abby. Je ne veux pas laisser se noyer ce que j'ai été dans les profondeurs de ma confusion._

 _Je suis bien poétique, aujourd'hui, non, Abby ?_

 _Oh, Abby…_

 _Je ne veux pas devenir quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas – que tu ne connaitras jamais…_

 _Je ne veux pas changer les manies et les réflexes que j'ai acquis quand tu étais à mes côtés. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, Abby, mais ai-je seulement le choix ?_

 _Oh, Abby, je ne veux pas changer d'attitude et t'oublier dans la foulée._

 _C'est si étrange, Abby ; un jour, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, que tes sourires et tes rires et nos souvenirs me hanteront toujours et l'autre, j'ai l'impression qu'on pourrait t'effacer de ma mémoire en un instant, et tout ce que tu as été serait alors perdu dans le vent – et, si je t'oublie, Merlin, Abby, pourrais-je me pardonner ?_

 _Je n'oublierai jamais ton existence, Abby ; de ça au moins je suis sûre. Mais, et les détails ?_

 _C'est les détails qui faisaient que je te connaissais vraiment, Abby. C'est parce que je connaissais tes manies si bien que j'arrivais à te déchiffrer._

 _Si j'oublie les détails de tes bijoux, le ton de ta voix, la couleur exacte de tes cheveux, les livres que tu relisais à longueur de temps, les cours que tu aimais étudier, la décoration pastel de ta chambre, est-ce que je te connais encore, Abby ?_

 _C'est une question qui me terrifierait si j'avais assez d'énergie pour cela, tu sais._

 _Ou si je n'avais pas déjà compris que m'inquiéter n'est qu'une dépense inutile de moyen, parce qu'au final, Abby, je n'ai pas tellement de contrôle sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que les sourires forcés que j'échange avec les autres..._

 _Je t'avais décrit, je crois, plus tôt dans l'année, l'atmosphère qui régnait dans l'école. Le silence qui nous transperçait les oreilles ; les larmes qu'on n'arrivait pas encore à étouffer ; les protestations insurgés contre nos nouveaux professeurs, protestations qui n'avaient pas encore été supprimées à coups de séjours à l'infirmerie…_

 _Le froid dans l'air, même lors des plus chauds jours de septembre ; le parc déserté et la bibliothèque bien plus fréquentée qu'elle ne devrait l'être ; les repas que personne ne finissait ; les parchemins couverts de larmes qu'on prétendait de ne pas remarquer…_

 _Est-ce que la situation s'est vraiment améliorée, depuis le début de l'année, Abby ?_

…

 _Non, la vraie question est : est-ce que de faux sourires sont préférables à des larmes apparentes ?_

 _Je ne sais pas ; ils font chacun autant de bien que de mal._

 _De faux sourires veulent dire que nous sommes habitués, maintenant ; j'imagine que c'est pire._

 _Tu sais, Abby, j'ai dépassé le stade de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude, je pense ; maintenant, j'ai juste un profond sentiment d'injustice._

 _Même plus pour moi ou pour mes camarades de maisons ; même pas pour les victimes de la guerre ou pour les combattants qui n'ont pas choisi de combattre ; non, pour les premières années, en fait. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas connu l'école avant le désastre ; pour ceux qui n'ont que des souvenirs terrifiants contenus entre les murs du château ; pour ceux qui n'ont sans doute qu'une envie, fuir le plus loin possible du monde magique._

 _Pour ceux qui n'ont pas connu des fous rires incontrôlables ou l'ambiance déchaînée des matchs de Quidditch ; pour ceux à qui on a raconté des dizaines d'histoires merveilleuses sur l'école et qui n'ont même pas eu la chance d'en vivre une ; pour ceux qui ne se battent pas parce qu'ils des souvenirs à conserver et une école à défendre, mais parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'autres choix pour survivre._

 _De quel droit les Carrow ruinent-ils Poudlard ? De quel droit transforment-t-ils ce château de conte de fées en un manoir si lugubre de livre d'horreur ? De quel droit, dis-moi, Abby ?_

 _De que droit le monde ruine-t-il leur première année, leur découverte de la magie ?_

 _Abby, je me vengerai, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire._

 _Je ne suis pas douée pour l'attaque ; oh, tu le sais, Abby. Combien de fois as-tu été la victime de mes sorts ratés ? Combien de fois as-tu ris de l'état de notre dortoir après que je me sois entraîné ? Plus que je ne saurais le compter…_

 _Je ne suis pas douée pour l'attaque, c'est un fait ; pourtant, je te jure, Abby, que la seconde où j'ai l'occasion d'attaquer les Carrow sans mettre quiconque autre que moi en danger, je le ferai. Ils méritent toute la douleur que j'ai appris à causer. Ils méritent toutes les larmes que j'ai retenu chaque seconde de chaque jour._

 _Je croyais ne pas savoir détester quelqu'un, Abby ; cette année m'aura au moins prouvé le contraire._

 _Elle m'a aussi démontré que certains ne mérite pas de deuxième chances. J'aurais préféré ne jamais l'apprendre, Abby ; parfois, j'ai l'impression de me perdre moi-même dans un océan de haine et tristesse et confusion et colère et épuisement et… et tant de choses._

 _Oh, Abby…_

 _Si je ne peux pas m'empêcher de changer, si je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'oublier, si je suis incapable de restaurer les sourires des plus jeunes, ou le sourire de mon propre frère, si je ne peux plus rassembler les éclats brisés dans les yeux de mes amis –dans les yeux de_ _ **tout le monde**_ _, Merlin, Abby-, si tous mes efforts sont inutiles et tous mes sourires forcés, je te jure ceci, Abby : je ne mourrai pas avant d'avoir vengé tout ce qui aurait dû arriver ; je ne mourrais pas avant de sauver tout ce qui peut l'être._

 _Je ne te promets pas de ne pas mourir, cependant. Ne m'en veux pas trop si je te rejoins trop vite, hein, Abby ?_

 _Je te jure que j'aurai sauvé autant de monde que possible._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Je promets que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite que celui-ci... Principalement parce que je vais me mettre à l'écrire dès maintenant histoire de pas l'oublier... *Tousse tousse auteureindigne tousse tousse***_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, vu qu'il mis un an à sortir... Bah ce serait dommage si vous l'aviez détesté.**_

 _ **Encore une fois, je suis absolument et complètement désolée.**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu, malgré mon absence !**_

 _ **Rewiew ?**_

 _ **(Me criez pas dessus dedans... Ou si, faites-le, c'est pas comme si je le méritais pas.)**_

 **Amazaria**


End file.
